Trinity Limit
by NettikGirl
Summary: Travelling side by side, Sora, Donald and Goofy have become close through friendship. However, the worlds are threatened once more, and the darkness seeks to separate the three. Will they push to their limit? Or will they finally fall? Mild SoraXKairi
1. Prolouge: Beating

Uploading again! Sorry, I'm really not great at keeping fiction going, but now I'm gonna take a risk!

I'm going to explain the situation to clear things up. Basically, this takes place right after the first KH, but instead of ending up on the Castle Oblivion world, Sora, Donald and Goofy managed to escape to Disney Castle. In other words, Chain of Memories and the sequel don't end up happening. ;; Sorry…

The idea of a "Trinity" centred fic (Sora Donald and Goofy friendship) came to me scanning through the stories of I don't exactly tend to see a lot of fiction on that subject, mainly Sora/Kairi, Sora Riku. And, yes, this fic will contain Sora/Kairi, but it's focusing more on Sora Donald and Goofy, because poor Donald and Goofy (Let alone the Disney characters) don't get much attention…. not exactly… ;;

Anyway… I hope you enjoy Trinity Limit. I'll do my best here, and I can't say I'll update often, unfortunately… But I'll do my best.

Enjoy, okay? And thanks for reading.

_Beating._

_Sora's heart was beating._

_Loudly, yet weakly. And though it seemed it beat endlessly, he knew its time would not span for long. _

_The boy grasped at his chest. Dirt covered his youthful features from a first collapse. Wind screamed in his ears, as he stuck a foot underneath his body, shakily managing to rise. He had to do this. He had to keep going. _

_He couldn't bring himself down, now. Not after the things he'd accomplished. Not after the prices he'd paid. _

_Breathless, he stared forward, his blue eyes blurred and steadily darkening from exhaustion. His hair was plastered to the side of his left cheek as sweat trickled down the boy's face. The wind pried the rest free from Sora's face, as his eyes focused hard._

_All he saw, as his head hung, his gaze focusing downwards, down the rocky, intimidating edge of the cliff, was darkness._

"_**Sora!"**_

_A pulse surged throughout his body, and he stumbled again, eyes wide with shock and pain, thrusting the Keyblade forth upon the ground before him, desperately trying to steady himself. _

_Immediately, he grabbed the material of the front of his shirt, grasping it hard as he let out a shaky whisper._

"_You two…c-calm down, okay? Please…"_

_A wound suddenly opened on Sora's leg, and he knelt, grimacing slightly…_

"_**Don't give up!"**_

_Goofy's voice suddenly rang clear within the boy's mind, and he gave a soft smile. _

"_R-right…" He whispered, staring down at the swirling darkness that brewed no more than a foot or two away from his own knee. His eyes shut tight as he felt a sudden tug in his energy. What brought forth pain in that, is that he had barely any._

_A soft croak sounded in his throat, as he felt the tug again. This time, he had only realized the Keyblade that lay before him, seemingly struggling in his grip, tugging forward._

_The tip gleamed brightly._

_Sora's eyes widened._

_It was here. Someplace in the darkness, it was here…_

"_**Keep looking! C'mon, Sora!"**_

_The boy managed another small grin, before cringing at the sudden pulse of energy which spread from his heart. Donald was still as impatient as ever, no doubt about it._

"_I…It's okay…you guys…"_

_He stood up, shuddering slightly as he did so, his bright blue eyes regaining somewhat of their radiance. Planting the Keyblade before him, he inhaled, continuously facing the clearing darkness, revealing something within his sights._

"_**Hang on. What're you doin'?"**_

"_**Sora?"**_

_The boy closed his eyes. His heart was still pounding as he faced the increasing light before him, gleaming softly in the dark, yet significance beginning to consume its luminous surface._

_It was here. Right in front of him. Something he'd played a role in. Something he'd continuously pursued for almost more than a month. _

_Something that cost both him, and his friends their own strength._

_But…_

_His right hand grasped the Key, while the other was placed upon his chest._

"_I know what I'm doing…"_

"_**Sora! Hold on!"**_

"_**NO! Wait!"**_

_Sora's eyes shot open, a blue flash illuminating from the youthful orbs, as he swung the enchanted weapon forth, the tip gleaming brighter than ever. Radiance prodded the teenager, as he felt the weight of the darkness decrease. The light hidden within the black, cruel depths had revealed itself. _

_And it dove into his heart. But he knew, that it was not he who gained the strength. It was not he, who'd gained the true light._

"_It's up to you guys…" He whispered silently. _

_Then, the beam shot forth, as Sora cried out. And overwhelming pain had flooded his body, unable to produce the strength the Keyblade had requested, yet only the very remnants of his own strength was ripped from him._

_It was here, when two luminous hearts tore from his chest, surging past him, yet Sora hadn't the energy to even turn._

_His clothes were torn. His world grew dark._

_His blank eyes saw the edge of the cliff that lay no more than a foot before him. Saw the endless depths of the darkness, swirling before him._

"_Donald…Goofy…"_

_He recalled what had led him to this moment, as he slowly began to topple forward…_

_But he didn't have to worry._

"_Riku…Kairi…"_

_He knew their hearts. All of them. _

_It was never the end. It would never be._

_In the deepest darkness, there was true light._

_All you had to do…_

…_was believe._

(5 Weeks Ago) 

Night.

A form of darkness. Where obscurity lay in every shadow. Where the chilling air blew through oust you, yourself and past your skin, reminding you, either harshly or gently, that you were not alone.

Or was it? Was it always so? Would a feeling of discomfort always occur, when the sun sank below the horizon? Night, of course, was never _pure_ darkness. Never from the start.

King Mickey knew that, as he stared upwards at the brilliant, star-filled sky, surveying each glimmering world in wonder, as he wrapped his arms around himself a little tighter, his blackened, leather cloak whipping about in the cool, restless wind.

He smiled, as he caught sight of the beautifully whitened sphere floating among its bothers and sisters. The moon was adorned with its wondrous glow, and remained there, proud and unwavering.

He knew that all too well.

Lowering his gaze, the king caught sight of the land before him, and his smile ceased slightly, a forlorn look taking over his features, upon experiencing the return of several memories. They began to fill his mind, and miss began to dwell within his strong, pure, yet, he admitted, sometimes fragile heart.

A soft sigh left him, immediately swept away by the wind as he took a small step forward, still focused upon the landscape before him. What stood there, was a tall, blue-spired castle. Several towers extended out of it, yet many of them were slightly crooked. Nonetheless, it held a sense of comfort, somewhere inside the beautiful, gleaming-white walls.

It was as if as each were glowing, even.

In the presence of the still, silent night, they stood tall and firm, remaining protective of each and every one of the castle's inhabitants. Proud, majestic, yet somewhat intimidating to any who stared bleakly up the towering, pearly white castle from its very foot.

But still. This, amongst the star-filled sky, out of _any _part of this world….was a sight to behold.

Especially to the King. A home, no doubt about it, was always beautiful to its inhabitants.

His eyes filled with a saddened look of joy, a small ache surfacing within his heart as he took a second step forth. The wind had lessened its strength around him, as now his cloak only rippled in the constant playful gusts the night had to offer.

This was his kingdom. His home. But to him, as in his position, the lack of power and authority never mattered to him once.

He only missed whom he had worked alongside with for several years. For so long…even before he was crowned as ruler. Even when he was simply known as Mickey Mouse.

A smile reappeared upon his face, as he recalled every single one of his subjects-

No.

No. They were more than that. Much more.

They were his closest friends. Through it all, through every single one of his greatest experiences, they had stuck right by his side, and remained right there, behind him.

He didn't know how he could repay them. Not at all.

The very love of his life, Minnie, reappeared within his memory flooded mind, smiling cheerfully, as she ran down the majestic, red carpeted halls towards him, shouting, "You've been elected! You're a king, Mickey!"

That constant joy. That constant happiness, always there within her expression, even in a frown, even in tears…That glimmer of joy was one of the countless things Mickey _adored _about her. Through highs and lows.

Daisy, too, was enlightening herself, and knew exactly how to get people back on their feet after a downfall, although it was a forceful move, whether they liked it or not, no matter the cost.

She was just about as stubborn as Donald. But still, the mouse reckoned the mage was extremely lucky to have a woman like her…

Donald…

His smile broadened greatly, and he shook his head.

Donald _and _Goofy.

He couldn't recall how grateful he had been to have met those two. He couldn't recall even when they had first met. They had known each other for as long…for about as long as each of them could remember. And through it all…

They were there. Both of them. He'd been there for the duo several times before, in the hopes of repaying how happy he was…how _grateful _he was to have met those two. Even though a few times, Donald had witnessed envy towards him, and several of Goofy's activities would end up in a huge accident in the castle…

In the end, he didn't care. Crossing his arms, he fixed his gaze back upon the castle. Regardless of any damage, even anything precious lost to him, he didn't care one bit.

In a second glance to the castle, a pang of sadness washed throughout him, and both his deep, wisdom filled eyes grew watery. His smile softened slightly, as he raised one black-gloved hand to lower his hood.

But he _couldn't._

He _couldn't _go back to his home.

He _couldn't _see them again.

Because of his duty. Because of the rapidly reappearing Heartless. Because…

He summoned his Keyblade. It appeared in his grasp, as a golden light encircled the cloaked king. His eyes closed, after a couple minutes of staring into the golden texture, smooth, and powerful, despite several collisions upon each and every one of the Heartless he'd ever faced.

Because of _this_.

Wherever a Keyblade went…wherever the _heart_ of the Keyblade Master went, the Heartless would surely follow. He was sure of that. And after escaping from the depths of Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless were more persistent of the king's heart than Sora's. All were blinded to the boy's presence.

But only temporarily, he knew.

Mickey wasn't even sure if they _knew_ of the return of the Heartless. Many of them had been pursuing the king for so long, he barely reckoned Sora had encountered _any _of the creatures since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts.

But the mouse looked over at the castle walls. A bold and cheerful look began to overtake he saddened features.

Nothing was a complete loss.

Mickey dismissed the Keyblade altogether, as he turned, his back to the castle. Catching a final glance over his shoulder, he stepped forward, his carefree mind managing to overtake the sensitivity brewing within his heart as he donned his hood.

Nothing at all.

NG: Can't say I've written a fanfic in a long time. And I can't say I'll update too often. Xx But I'LL DO MY BEST!

Donald: (Smirks)

And I can't say you'll have a pleasure ride throughout the WHOLE fic either, Donald…

Donald: Oo

But here's a spoiler, This won't end in tragedy. (Aka, Character death or anything like that. Not doin' yaoi either I'm afraid.) Everything sums up, don't worry.

So I'll update when I can. I have a week of school left, so I assume that'll be pretty soon.

2BC

NettikGirl


	2. Dancing Under The Stars

_Uwah! I'm sorry! It's late, I know, but please forgive me! I still have school… Oh! And that notice on the bottom of the last chapter was written ages ago. I still have five weeks of school left… Sorry. ;;_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It contains referred Sora/Kairi, okay? So no action yet. Soon, though, I promise!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"See that? That one, over there. That, I'm pretty sure, is Destiny Islands. I calculated it the night before. Chip and Dale confirmed it this morning."

Sora stared upwards, eyes wide in wonder as he studied the brilliant, blue-hued star that gleamed within the navy blue sky, deep in the midst of the worlds up above. All of a sudden, it, despite the millions of identical duplicates accompanying it, seemed entirely unique. Throughout the eyes of the young Keyblade Master, at least.

"Is that true, Donald!"

"True blue as that hat o' his, Sora! Ahyuck!" Goofy laughed, staring up at the sea of stars, excitement brewing in the jolly old knight's eyes. "He was up all night tryin' ta get it right. We wanted to surprise ya!"

The Keyblade Master blinked, standing up, his shocked blue eyes finally averted from the single, significant star, and back onto his friends. (Donald beaming with a smug sort of pride)

Only recently had he, the mage and the knight arrived at Disney Castle, their intentions to seal every Keyhole finally fulfilled. Several inhabitants of the Castle had greatly rejoiced their return, Daisy especially, ecstatic about Donald's arrival. Huey, Dewey and Louie had also returned a while before their uncle, and had given all three of them a "more than welcome" gift of a round of water balloons.

(Sora and Goofy, weak with laughter after seeing the duck's enraged expression, didn't mind at all.)

Goofy seemed to be happy simply being back into the simple castle duties. And through this fact, Sora had found that the Captain was actually the father of one of the Squires that he'd met one day in the castle, named Max. He could tell the boy, closely aged to Sora himself, was a little embarrassed of his parent, but the Keyblade Master seemed both amused and dismissive at this fact.

"I'm fourteen years old…" The squire complained to him, one afternoon, "…and he always treats me as if I'm eight. Not to mention, he's… well, _goofy._"

Sora smiled. "So what?"

Receiving a funny look from Max, the Keyblade Master hurriedly added on, "Hey, it's your choice about what to think of him, y'know? At a first impression, I admit he didn't look like the brightest crayon in the box, but… things change. Well, personally, I _still_ don't think he's too bright… But there's more to him than that. You should know that above anyone else." He said, laughing.

Sora, aside from King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy and an extremely reluctant Donald, was the very first person who'd ever complimented Max's father like that. After a series of laughs directed at him from his friends, Max never thought the situation would have been possible. Sora, on the other hand, was able to nitpick several similarities that the squire had with his father, but didn't say a thing about it to his face, apart from one amused smile.

The two soon became fast friends, such as he and Goofy had.

For the recent past days, Goofy still seemed his carefree, jolly self, continuing his jobs and duties throughout the large, yet comforting castle. Captain of the Royal Knights, or not, he would stick every single order he received without any hesitation whatsoever.

Sora, through it all, had met Queen Minnie, the kind caretaker of the entire castle. After both him and her husband sealing the doors of Kingdom Hearts possibly permanently, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit responsible for the King's position throughout the calamity of the Heartless attack. When he had first entered the castle, he could barely keep his gaze upon her kind, encouraging, yet solemn eyes.

But he was startled from the beginning of this certain evening. Goofy had called off his knight's training session and Donald had rescheduled a dinner with Daisy, which had caused a small disturbance in the castle. Several more guards were on duty than usual, but Daisy seemed content with her love's decision, sitting in her quarters and reading a book or two.

He was even more surprised after an offered pranking lesson by Huey Dewey and Louie, when an excited Goofy rushed over to him in the halls, grabbed his arm and had almost literally dragged him through the grand archway and up the tower's steps. Through it all, he was endlessly uttering words of excitement, and unfortunately, not paying much attention to Sora, whom had developed a nasty bruise upon his left leg after stumbling over a rather large step.

After reaching the top, Goofy received a heated lecture from Donald, blaming him for the Keyblade Master's minor injury. Insisting that the knight had nothing to do with it, Sora caught sight of several papers laid out upon a dusty old desk, situated in the moon's gleam, right beneath the window.

Donald had heaved the window open, and walked on outside. The sapphire blue roof was stable, flat, and had quite a gripped surface. It would not, despite the lack of a fence, be easy to plummet from.

But it was here, where the mage pointed out the very star, the very area of Sora's distant home.

An excited Goofy's eyes fixed upon the young Keyblade Master. His eyes were wide with wonder, his mouth slightly open with complete shock. He seemed to stay in that state for about ten minutes, before turning towards the two who stood by his side.

"How long did it take you…?"

Donald crossed his arms. "On the way back from the End of the World, we started searching for the coordinates." Raising an eyebrow, he added. "You have absolutely _no _idea how long that took me."

"We thought you'd end up homesick, Sora." Goofy pitched in softly. "We didn't want ya to feel miserable or all that. We got _our_ home back before the walls formed, so we wanted you to receive something out of it all…" The knight added, biting his lip.

Sora blinked, then stared back up at the single star, seemingly strengthening in brightness amongst its brothers and sisters.

They… worked real hard on this… 

The Keyblade Master suddenly plunged his hand into his pocket, yanking out Kairi's lucky charm. The pearly-white gleam of the thalassa shells stringed together seemed like a sight to behold for the boy, as he knelt down and crossed his legs, his bright blue eyes closing.

Kairi worked real hard on this charm, too. Maybe that's why I don't feel so disappointed about these gifts. If Donald and Goofy found it with ease, in an instant… and just left off, thinking that was enough…

Sora's eyes reopened, glancing over to his two friends, a true grin suddenly reappearing upon his formerly solemn face.

They wouldn't have understood me. They wouldn't have understood how I felt in the way things turned out…

"Thanks so much!"

Goofy's eyes lit up. "You like it, Sora?"

"Yeah, I love it!"

Donald grinned. "You can see yer home every night, now. And go up to the observatory tower if you lose track of it. Chip and Dale can find it again."

Sora smiled. He didn't really think he could thank the two enough, but he soon rose, summoning his Keyblade to his right hand. It was in the form of Ultima Weapon, the complex and powerful design being responsible for the very demise of Ansem, and only so many other enemies throughout the End Of The World…

Turning back to the others, he noted both Donald and Goofy looked rather exhausted, due to their effort of the night before. He raised an eyebrow, and walked over to them.

"Say… you reckon you should go to bed, soon?"

Donald abruptly shook his head, in a poor attempt to deny his state.

"Aw, phooey. I'm - "

No more than a second or so later had the mage collapsed facedown upon the sapphire coloured roof, his bill slightly supporting the duck's body. Sora grinned at this action, then turned to Goofy, who was in the middle of a huge yawn.

"We'll turn in, Sora." The Captain of the knights smiled, sleepily, as he picked up the loudly snoring Donald and hung him over his shoulder.

The Keyblade Master grinned. "Okay. I'm staying here for a bit, I guess."

"Come inside soon, okay? Don't wanna catch a cold, do ya?" Goofy called over his shoulder as he descended through the observatory window, giving one last glance to the mystified boy who stared upwards, absent-mindedly into the swirl of stars that laid before his bright blue eyes.

The knight gave a grin, before heading back inside, and walking out the observatory. He'd noticed a small charm tightly clutched in the Keyblade Master's gloved hand, as if the boy were trying to protect it, through a deed greater than its appearance.

It's not just yer home, is it, Sora? Goofy thought as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Sora continued to stare upwards, as the cool nightly winds whipped around him, playfully tousling his brown hair and streaking throughout his clothes. Goofy was right – It was quite freezing. He wrapped his arms around himself, still staring upwards.

Realizing the Ultima Weapon was still in one hand and Kairi's lucky charm in the other, he studied both objects. Both things that were highly significant, but in different ways.

Sora closed his eyes, his head hanging downwards, deep in thought.

Both were important to him. One had significance to the hearts of worlds, spreading throughout the millions of people that dwelled upon them. The Keyblade had saved the lives of many, and they were all grateful for the existence of the enchanted weapon.

The other held significance to his heart, and his heart alone. They were made out of everyday objects he'd seen every day upon Destiny Islands. The kind of objects you'd walk by, without regarding them at all. The kind of objects a toddler would show adults, and barely succeed in claiming their interest.

But these were a reminder of his home. The thalassa shells tightly strung together upon the shape of a star, a small makeshift face with a crooked smile drawn upon the tip of the fifth shell.

Smiling gently, Sora's bright blue eyes reopened.

The other held significance in his heart… with the very person who had placed the charm into his hand, a cheerful smile brewing within her features.

Kairi… 

Slowly rising, he stared upwards. Stared up at the blue hued star, in which his home remained. Alongside people… and one person especially… dear to him.

Finally, he removed the Ultima Weapon Keychain from his Keyblade. Its form shifted and warped beneath his fingers, glowing with a piercing gold light which illuminated the area for a few moments, before resorting to its simpler state, the Kingdom Key. He then attached Kairi's special charm upon the enchanted weapon.

Again, the Keyblade's form changed, releasing a soft, silver glow. This aura was not nearly as bright as the transformation from the Ultima Weapon, yet Sora seemed to prefer it more. It left him feeling soothed, somehow.

The design upon the weapon had regained complication, but it was somewhat simpler, somewhat easier to read than the sophisticated keyblade the Moogles managed to provide the boy.

Once the transformation was complete, the light faded, revealing the fully-formed Oathkeeper. The most precious design of all to him. Maybe not to many. Maybe not to the worlds.

But to him…

Letting loose a soft chuckle, he swung the weapon gently back and forth, narrowly avoiding his shoulders. The weapon conducted the light of the moon, the stars, the hearts of each world, and in return, illuminated the skies briefly Excited by the sudden flash it released through the action, he increased the speed. The Keyblade flashed more rapidly now, as its owner placed more strength, more effort into its speed.

Finally, he leapt up, striking downwards, spiralling as he did so. The light curved downwards with enthusiasm, as if equally excited as its owner.

He lightly touched the roof, before leaping upwards, again staring towards the stars. Again, staring towards the hearts that glimmered.

Letting out a battle cry, he gave a final swing that seemed to surround his entire body, like a brief shield of silver. Though it was pale, only slightly luminous, it held a peaceful presence within its short existence.

Landing upon one knee, he stared downwards. The Keyblade, was suddenly dismissed from his grip, and he stood, his brown, spiked locks swirling upon the arrival of a gust of wind.

His gaze shifted upwards, before he whispered "G'night Kairi" into the cool air. It seemed to increase, then soften in contentment, as he turned and leapt back into the open window, now tired enough to join his two exhausted friends in their slumber.

* * *

The action's comin' up in the next chapter. Just introducing everything. ;;

Um, I'll update soon as soon as I can, okay?

See you soon!

NettikGirl


	3. An Old Foe

_Yaah! I'm sorry, I got delayed! But I've done it! _

_Please enjoy! It's a tad long, and it's a tad dark, but…_

_Enjoy, and thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

Up in the knight's quarters, no further away from the observatory tower than the King's throne room, night painted the corridors with shadows, yet did not strike intimidation within anyone who laid their eyes upon the quiet scene. Objects and corners were obscured within the darkness, developing obstacles mental and realistic upon the scene.

Goofy trudged through the darkened areas, sleep blurring his eyesight slightly, but abruptly clearing as he shook his head firmly to rid his drowsiness. The mage was still slung over his shoulder, snoring loudly, giving the knight more than a little comfort. Goofy was not the type who enjoyed long silences, especially in the darkness.

He looked upwards the ceiling, wondering if the Keyblade Master was alright in his current location. It _was _quite chilly up there, and for all he knew, the boy could have caught a cold by now.

The knight closed his eyes, stopping in mid-step.

But Sora's health was not exactly what had spurred Goofy's concern over the past few days.

He remembered when the Gummi Ship sped out of the End of Worlds, kicking into Warp-G mode for a wild attempt to head back to Disney Castle, the nearest world to their current position. The knight wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, and not even one who was afraid to admit it, but…

He knew when something was wrong with his friends. He'd remembered how concerned both he and Donald were, back then…

Sora was completely silent throughout the entire trip, staring absent-mindedly out the window, at each and every world, as if searching for something.

Resignation had overtaken the boy's bright blue eyes, dulling them, the cheerful confidence reduced to none but a flicker, in which Donald and Goofy feared would be extinguished as soon as they tried to mention something about the whole ordeal, whether their intentions were kindly or not.

This spurred the idea of locating Sora's home world as soon as Donald began to recall what the Keyblade Master had been through, what he had done, and how he'd probably felt once he'd finally achieved the goal of the quest they had pursued for so long… yet his own goals were left unfulfilled.

The worlds were saved. They had _their_ home back, sure. But Sora…

As soon as the young Keyblade Master had fallen into a deep sleep, he'd zapped a slumbering Goofy with a thunderbolt, and the two had begun searching for the world's coordinates.

The knight continued to walk, as Donald stirred slightly in his sleep. Despite his constant stubbornness, and a quarrel usually brewing between himself and Sora, the mage would, from time to time, consider what almost no one else had assumed. He would continuously doubt against claims by his close friends, but in the end… he couldn't help but give up his own opinions to help others. He was a curious guy, from the moment Goofy had first met the duck.

Curious… and stubborn.

He smiled to himself as Donald mumbled curses to his three tormenting nephews in his sleep. ("I swear I'll use Thundaga… if you three don't… shut up…")

_**You…**_

The knight was suddenly jerked into a state of sudden alertness, as he caught sight of one of the shadows shifting slightly from its regular position. He did regard the possibility that sleep was beginning to make him hallucinate, but he kept a wary eye out for any possible danger.

He continued to focus upon the area as his stride slowed cautiously. It wasn't a huge movement, nor did it make any noise. It just seemed… sudden. As if it were a creature, stalking prey, though only just failing to conceal its presence.

He bit his lip. "Gawrsh…"

It kind of… well, it seemed like…

_A Heartless?_

Abruptly, the knight shook his head, eyes shut, his drooping ears shifting slightly upon his shoulders.

No.

No way.

'_Ya Goof…you're overreactin'…it's okay… Sora and the King sealed 'em off...' _

Goofy mumbled these words to himself as he walked, his stride quickening slightly. His gaze still remained upon the suspicious shadow, just to confirm whether his eyes deceived him or not.

As he passed by, and still no movement was present, he relaxed greatly as he reached his, Donald's and Sora's quarters. Looking around, the slightest suspicion taking over his features, he was reassured by the stillness, and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

It was only then when the shadow shifted position once again, slithering from its shelter of darkness, and across the moonlit corridor, seeping into a second retreat, its presence entirely unknown.

And it was only to this creature, that this fact was for the better.

* * *

Darkness. 

The shadow glided through the eerie, swirling darkness, the bright, yet emotionless yellow orbs protruding from its bodiless, fragile form. Though it strode in a way many thought was determined, the yellow eyes, despite their piercing brightness, displayed nothing at all.

_It sought comfort within the obscure shadows, as two bright lights passed by. One green, one blue, both extremely strong, though one slightly inactive due to slumber. Of course, the shadow could have struck then and there, catching both hearts unaware, and erase them completely. It managed only one whisper, to threaten, to try and strike fear – before it realised…_

_As soon as it had moved forth to destroy them, at least to erase them, one heart had sensed its presence, causing it to retreat back into the shadows. Such was the curse of being continuously pursued by its own kind. Scowling and shrieking with frustration, once out of earshot of both lights, it paced the shadows, gliding through them as its sickened mind raced._

_It had been pursuing these hearts for some time, now. It had been searching for all three of them. Ever since its humiliating defeat. Ever since that time in Traverse Town. It had tried to attempt victory upon them, multiple times, trying again and again to defeat all three of them._

_All attempts had ended in failure. And what infuriated the creature even more was that they were able to defeat him in the first place, when they had barely even met!_

_The creature's glide slowed to a stop. Together…_

_Together, they were next to invincible. They had all stepped upwards from the last time it had encountered them. Their bond had strengthened. It knew. It had seen it in their hearts. The boy… the Keyblade Master had a certain light in his heart, when it had found him upon the sapphire roof. It was love, though mild. A child's crush upon another. But alongside that was another type of light. Friendship. And it was strong._

_It was present within the other two hearts, as well. Both the mage and the knight. A strong bond between them. Was that the key to their invincibility? Was that why it could barely succeed in defeating them?_

_It pondered slightly._

_Without that light. Without that bond, or at least with that bond concealed by the darkness…they would be rendered completely useless._

_The creature stared through the depths, forming a plan._

_It had to separate them. Put them through suffering. Shatter their hearts._

_The yellow orbs fixed upon the sleeping heart from afar. The blue heart. _

_A mangled grin appeared upon its features. Darkness suddenly consumed it, as it took the form of something somewhat humanoid, growing slightly larger. It extended a hand to the side, a purple slab of armour suddenly donning it, followed by a steel gauntlet. Its grin was suddenly concealed by a helmet, the yellow orbs peering from the darkened shadows._

_It soared through the darkness, in search of something that meant relevance to the blue heart._

_It would start with the mage._

* * *

A loud cry jerked Sora from his dazed pace down the darkened halls, and he spun around, fully alert. His bright blue eyes scanned through the darkness, placed far too deep into certainty to doubt he was hearing things. Suddenly, the shadows seemed to lengthen, to darken, seemingly ignoring the fact that dawn was hurriedly approaching, as if seeking to stop their existence.

The Keyblade Master stared down the halls, taking a step forward, his frame starting to shake. Again, the shadows began to emphasize slightly. Realising this, he took a second step, then a quickening third. His pace sped up, morphing into a stride, before a second scream provoked him into a full run.

Suddenly breathless with fear, he charged towards the direction of the scream. It was high-pitched and raspy, and at a first hearing, sounded exactly like Donald. But after he neared the source and heard a second cry, it seemed a deal more youthful, for some reason. Not as firm, or even as stubborn as the duck's. (What both amused and scared Sora was that he could tell the difference.)

Sickening realisation descended upon him and he sprinted.

The nephews. It had to be one of the nephews!

hr

As soon as Donald had jerked awake due to the sound of screaming, he'd abruptly summoned "Save The Queen" into his grip, flown straight out of his bed, and had let loose a long string of duck-sounding curses. He sped, throwing the door open, and charging down the stairs, crazed thoughts scattered to every inch of his mind. Through all this, he was only dimly aware of Goofy rushing after him, "Save the King" summoned to his side. It was clear that he, too had heard the scream.

And Donald didn't need to be told twice that it was Louie.

The mage swung himself at the stairway's turning point, gripping upon the rail and throwing himself a decent eight steps, stumbling slightly as he collided footfirst into the ground and continuing to run downwards, all the while, still cursing. He still heard Goofy panting, his breathing trailing further and further behind him. But the knight did not dare ask for the mage to slow down. Times like these, he'd be lucky if Donald even ignored him, rather than him receiving three minutes of ranting.

The duck kept focusing ahead, still muttering curses under his breath.

Darn kid… 

What had he gotten himself into this time! Donald hadn't heard him scream that loud since he first saw a friggin' _Heartless_ slithering past their shop in Traverse Town for the very first time...

A thought struck him, and his rushing slowed to a complete stop, as he examined it several times over, reluctantly, and ignorantly regarding the possibilities. He heard Goofy quickly skidding to a halt behind him, though paid little attention to this action.

The knight knelt beside him, confused.

"Donald? You okay?"

Silence.

The mage slowly shook his head, though abrupt fear immediately began to rivet throughout him. Again, he burst into a run, anger absent, now.

It couldn't be possible. No. No way.

The duck shut his eyes, tight.

Not here…not now…

His pace quickened, as the end of the stairwell came into view. No doubt was it the entrance to the Royal Gardens. Donald's eyes flashed open and he threw the door open, Goofy hurriedly and fearfully hurtling questions his friend's actions, asking what was wrong, or what he could do to help.

But all ceased to a halt as the knight caught sight of a shadow sweeping across the grass.

Donald's gaze was fixed upon the shadow, rage mixing in abruptly with his fear.

Not _ever!_

* * *

Skidding round the corner (and nearly slipping on the marble floor) Sora realised his position within the castle. As he dashed forth and made his way to the uncertain goal, the marble floor became a gravel-adorned path, leading out to the Royal Central gardens, where several performance events took place daily. It was usually where Goofy tended to doze off while off duty. (Though the naps usually pressed on until about an hour into his duty-time.)

Dawn slightly managed to colour the garden flowers from the navy-blue hue of night, giving Sora more than enough reassurance of where his feet were taking him. Again, his eyes were firmly focused upon the area, trying to catch sight of the scream's source. Upon this, he suddenly grew aware of an orange flash of light, and a sudden searing heat that was suddenly situated right at his left side.

He let out a yell, before a large hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him downwards, out of the mysterious threat's path, right into one of the flower-adorned bushes of the garden, a second arm gripping him tightly around his torso, as if to still the Keyblade Master.

He suddenly heard Goofy's voice yell from right beside his ear.

"Louie! Quit blastin' it with Fira Gems! It ain't gonna work!"

Realising now that it was none other than the captain of the Knights that had yanked him from the path of the Fira Gem, Sora quickly withdrew from Goofy, breathless with fear.

"What's going on!"

It was the abrupt fright that surfaced in the knight's expression which only fuelled the boy's anxiety. Quickly, he leapt from the bushes, catching sight of a sudden flash of darkness sweeping across the grass.

He looked up to take in the scene. Louie was dashing away from the shadow, his slingshot in hand, as well as a bag full of element gems. Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, and even Gravira were present within this miscellaneous collection, but none of the spells seemed to be effective against the mysterious creature.

Abruptly summoning his Keyblade, Ultima Weapon to his side, Sora suddenly realised the shadow's current position. It was surrounding the bushes, in which Goofy was situated, and he abruptly leapt from them, managing to clear the shadow that surrounded them, landing in an awkward stumble, staring over at the mysterious enemy.

The next action gave Sora every right to worry.

As soon as Goofy had finished his leap, a dark aura surrounded the shadow, and the bushes abruptly wilted, as the obscure foe sucked the light and life from the once lush-green leaves. An ugly grey now adorned the plants, before they crumbled to the ground. Nothing remained within them. No remnants of life at all, whatsoever.

Bile began to well up within Goofy's insides and he abruptly swallowed it down, shaking his head. His heart was thudding within his chest, fear growing visible within his eyes, as he brought up "Save the King" to a defensive position.

Hearing Donald yelling at his nephew to clear off and set off a warning, Sora heard the mage rushing over to his side, and spun to face him, then the knight once again.

Both were looking uneasy. And who could blame them? This foe contained a strength they had never witnessed before, yet it reminded all three of them of a common enemy they had to face almost a week ago,

And even though the possibilities were inarguable, none of them wanted to face it.

The shadow slowly froze it its position, as two yellow orbs grew visible in its centre. Emotionless, yet a hidden sense of satisfaction brewing within them.

They were here. All three of them.

They slowly levitated, watching the trio. Then, a flash resonated within the skies above.

Upon searching the stars for the source of light, Donald let out a panicked cry as several heavy, metallic objects plummeted from them, hammering the ground only metres away from the three. They levitated briefly, as the shadow suddenly dissolved, though its presence still remained.

Then, two of the steel objects planted themselves firmly upon the ground. It took moments for Sora's mind to register them as feet. A torso hammered upon them, two gauntlets attaching themselves to the upper sides. Finally, a helmet crashed down upon the torso, revealing the two yellow orbs once again, though they were soon concealed by the shaft that descended upon them.

Goofy stood up straight, bringing up "Save the King" into a more defensive position. Donald and Sora brought their weapons up in attack position, though the knight payed to attention to their actions. He swallowed again as he caught sight of one small, yet highly significant symbol upon the creatures chest.

Heartless.

The knight breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and hoped for the best, hoped for anything that could help them or explain this to them in any way.

Then, he brought up the shield in an attack position, joining his friends in readying for offence, as they prepared to face off, once again, against the Guard Armour.

* * *

_Oh, my… I'm real sorry it took awhile, and if things seem a bit confusing in this chapter, I'll try to clear everything up in the next. (sighs) I'm sorry, but I've got schoolwork on my hands, and I'd like to do my best until the term ends…_

_Thank you so much for reading. I'll write again when I have the time._

_See you soon!_

_NettikGirl_


	4. Shrouding Dark Cloud

Oh, my… (Laughs nervously) It's, uh… been a _while, _huh?

Okay, I'm _real _sorry that I didn't update sooner. This is a pretty long chapter (almost 4000 words) so that will be my reward for you guys waiting so long.

Please enjoy, and thank you for reading!

* * *

_The knight breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and hoped for the best, hoped for anything that could help them or explain this to them in any way._

Then, he brought up the shield in an attack position, joining his friends in readying for offence, as they prepared to face off, once again, against the Guard Armour.

Louie watched the tensed scene from behind a castle pillar, shaking violently, as his gaze slowly switched between his uncle and the trio's opponent. His grip tightened upon his slingshot, itching to get involved in the battle. Itching to help them in any way he could, to protect them.

But…

He spun around, and dashed down the corridor, his mind racing frantically, as he cried out the situation as loud as he could. As he poured fear into his words, trying his best to convince all guards. Trying to persuade them that this was not a joke, like usual. That this was for real. That _they _had to get involved.

That _they _had to help his uncle.

"HEARTLESS!"

* * *

The retreating cry proved just enough distraction for Donald to make the first move on the Guard Armor. Immediately, he dashed forth, summoning a Thundaga spell, as Sora and Goofy both split in separate directions, Sora preparing to cast Firaga, and Goofy about to use a Rocket attack.

The mage leapt upwards, bringing forth the spell at full strength. The Guard Armor caught this motion, and brought both gauntlets up to shield against the sudden attack. As soon as this action had occurred, Donald suddenly leapt back, abruptly dismissing all trace of Thundaga, and landed on both gauntlets, before glancing to both of his comrades, and crying out.

"NOW!"

Immediately, the mage leapt from his position and summoned and Aeroga in order to cushion his fall. While this took place, both Sora and Goofy let loose their attacks. The Keyblade Master released a successful Firaga attack, and managed to score a blow to the side, leaving a rusty black mark. Goofy bared the edge of his shield as energy surrounded him. He slashed past the torso of the Heartless, managing to slightly distort the symbol upon its front.

As soon as this had been done, Donald spun around and released his Thundaga spell, hitting the enemy full on to the head. It let out a mild shriek, and swung its gauntlets at the trio. All three dodged, Goofy enduring a heavy hit to the shield.

The Guard Armor withdrew. Upon gaining a better view of their enemy, Sora suddenly realized that not a great deal of damage had been issued at all. There was the scratch upon the armor Goofy had managed to land, and his and Donald's spells had both placed black scorch marks upon the smooth, purple steel. But the Heartless seemed undeterred, and sturdy. It would have usually resorted to transforming into an Opposite Armor at this point, but…

The trio were suddenly thrown back into the thick of battle, the body parts separating and flinging themselves at the group, Donald summoned an Aeroga spell, but that only slightly lessened the impact of the heavy metal objects. The mage was flung back, though the torso and helmet pursued him. Goofy fell to his knees, trying to sustain a rather strong hit to the shield, as the feet lashed out at him, leaving Sora to deal with the gauntlets.

The mage wasn't too comfortable with his opponent. Usually, he'd be the one taking care of the gauntlets, whilst Sora pounded the torso, but this time, the Heartless was trying out a new strategy. Despite several experiences with the Guard Armor, he had always been the one knocked out by the Torso. Heck, the Heartless in general. He'd always be the one knocked out. Always be the one everybody had to help.

Always… _weak._

Donald leapt back, evading a full body slam by the torso, his shame abruptly converting into stubbornness, like it always did.

"_Well," _He hissed,_ "It's stoppin' NOW!"_

He released a Thundaga spell upon the helmet, causing the dark being to shriek, before a dark aura encircled it, and the Heartless hurled itself at the mage. Again, he dodged, though gained a nasty slash to his staff arm. He hissed, flinching in pain, though the brief distraction nearly ended up costing him dearly. Donald looked upwards to spot the helmet suddenly rushing down at him, separated from its owner. Cringing with pain, he issued an Aeroga spell upon himself, absorbing the attack. The helmet bounced off the shield, like a small stone. It was not nearly as powerful at its possessor.

A warm sensation suddenly overtook the duck, and he spun around, to see Sora holding up his Keyblade. A few last flickers of green light faded from the enchanted weapon, the remnants of a Curaga spell. The mage, though aiming to get through the battle without any aid, was grateful, though only a flicker of gratitude appeared upon his face. The Keyblade Master spotted it, however, giving another one of his all-knowing grins, before spinning around and countering a blow from a gauntlet.

It was here, when every single part of the guard armor suddenly withdrew. The feet tripped Goofy one last time, before retreating to the bushes, the gauntlets endured a couple more strikes from Sora's Keyblade, before scattering and plunging into the thick vegetation adorning the Castle Gardens, whilst after a failed attempt to slam Donald into the ground, the torso an the helmet separated, and threw themselves out of sight.

Helping the knight up after his stumble, Sora turned to Donald, who was observing the area closely, his Aeroga spell still swirling about him. The Keyblade Master realized that the mage seemed heavily distracted by something, and it only took a glance upwards to realize what.

Daisy was staring out from a window, obscure to the enemy. Huey, Dewey and Louie were in her comfort, peering from behind her, down upon their uncle. It was clear that Louie had already notified the guards of the sudden attack – Goofy could see his knights hidden around the perimeter of the castle gardens, obscured behind the pillars.

Sora spotted the captain's frame suddenly going rigid, in fear. A flash of recognition flickered across the usually jolly knight's eyes as he caught sight of Max positioned among them. The teenager had his hand upon the hilt of his sword, his concerned gaze switching from his father to the bushes. But once his gaze touched Goofy once again, he saw his father shaking his head with a firm look in his eyes, motioning his son to stay put.

It was here when Sora realized how deeply Max cared for his father. How concerned he must have been when all three of them had been fighting off the Heartless. Max… must have worried for _weeks _about his father. _Months, _even.

The Keyblade Master turned back to the bushes, trying to avert the pained reminders of his own family, alongside Riku and Kairi, What about _them_?

He brought up his weapon in a defensive stance, as he heard a rustle. Donald held his gaze with Daisy one moment longer before turning back to the suspicious bushes, his softened gaze firming once again, his staff by his side. Goofy sadly averted his eyes from his horrified son, and held up "Save the King" his gaze tracing each aspect of their environment, as a second rustle sounded.

Dead silence met their ears. Complete stillness met their eyes. But doubt never met their minds.

Suddenly, shrieks sounded from all sides. Donald stumbled back, trying, despite his fear to cast Aeroga on each one of them. Their hesitation had proved useful to their enemy. It was a trap!

Surging from the bushes, each metal part of the Guard Armor hurled themselves from all angles, from the surrounding vegetation. A flash of pain, and a sudden snap caused Sora to scream out when all sections collided onto the three, the full weight almost crushing them. The trio collapsed, Donald completely winded, and struggling to stand, Goofy sprawled out and unconscious, and Sora cringing, barely managing to sit up.

The Guard Armor reassembled itself with ease before them, as if taunting the trio by its quick recovery, though had a disadvantage within that state. A cry of anger sounded from a pillar and Max leapt from his position, swinging his sword forth upon a Firaga - blasted gauntlet. It disintegrated almost instantly, finally proving the point that this Heartless, despite its strength, was not invincible.

However, the second gauntlet suddenly grew aware of its partner's demise, and it flung itself towards the unsuspecting teenager, determined to avenge the first loss. But it never managed to fulfill this wish, as it collided into a strong force, and shattered from the pressure, fragments of darkness landing upon the grass.

Max spun around, eyes wide, to see his father holding "Save the King" up at full defense. The knight had rushed in at the very last second, awakening to his son's cries of rage. But the shield that had served Goofy only so well throughout all battles had been pushed to its very limit. A crack traveled down the centre of the knight's weapon, before it split in two, and shattered into a thousand pieces, as so as its enemy had.

Goofy stumbled back, partly from shock, staring down at what had previously been his weapon. Disbelief clouded his features and he shook his head slowly, resignation mixing in, slowly clenching and unclenching his fingers, as if trying to confirm his senses, trying to confirm what his eyes were telling him.

But, no. It was real. His weapon was gone.

The moment was briefly lived, however, as the Guard Armor grew aware of the lack of its gauntlets, and gave the knight a swift kick into a pillar, before turning on Max, frozen to the spot with fear. But it only managed to collide into a sudden Aeroga barrier, which had appeared no more than a second before the foot had swept forth. The squire stumbled back slightly, half the force absorbed by the spell, before Donald dashed past, yelling at Max to run to safety. Sora followed suit, casting a Curaga spell at the fallen Goofy, whom immediately recovered, grabbed Max's hand, and dashed out of the battlefield.

Once a good distance away from the fight, the captain immediately released his son's hand and turned to him, Max instantly realizing his father's fury.

"_What do ya think you were doin'!" _Goofy cried out at him. "_Ya can't just bust in like that! You're not even a knight, yet, Maximillian!"_

"So, what? So I'd let _you _get hurt instead!" The squire spoke, his voice quivering with rage. "I can't let _you _just get wiped out like that, Dad!"

"Yer not fightin', Max." The captain dropped his voice to a whisper, catching sight of his son's own frustration. "I can't let ya. You saw what that 'ol Heartless pulled off. He was nuthin' like that, before. Before, I would've gladly let ya fight 'im. Before, I'd pull out of the whole fight, and let ya do the whole thing. I've seen ya fight Heartless before, and you're swell at it, but… _now, _it's…"

Goofy shook his head, remembering the shadow sweeping across the Royal Central Gardens. Remembering how it sucked the life out of each and every single one of its blades. Remembering… how _powerful_ it was. What it could pull off…

"But what if _you _keep getting hurt, Dad?" Max whispered, shakily, his rage absent. "Right now, you can't even fight… That was your strongest weapon, Dad, and that Heartless just smashed right through it. What _can _you do?"

The captain looked back at where the battle was taking place. They were out of sight, but he could still hear Donald and Sora's battle cries, with the occasional _clank _and _thunk _of the Keyblade Master hitting against the enemy again and again, whilst the sounds of crackling Firaga spells shooting from Donald's staff echoed around the halls.

Goofy turned back to his son, sighing, though gaining a soft, gentle smile upon his features. It was here, when Max clearly understood his father's decision, and he dashed off, in search of the weaponry storage, where the captain kept his "Knight's Shield."

"I can do what I hafta, Max."

* * *

Sora stared over at their opponent, cringing slightly within its presence. The gauntlets were absent, but at the cost of one's ability to fight. Goofy's weapon was anything but useful, now, and he was fearing for the stability of his and the mage's own. He could sense the Ultima Weapon steadily weakening through each merciless attack, and Donald's spells didn't seem as strong as they formerly were.

He bit his lip, slowly lowering his weapon. The Heartless before him took not of this and its hostility began to rise, suspicion guiding its actions. Both of its enemies had gone off the offensive, and placed aside their weapons, but why?

Donald swallowed as "Save the Queen" slipped from his grip and clattered to the ground, though did his best to focus deep into the Guard Armor's bright yellow, emotionless eyes. Sora had suggested a risky move, here, and he was uncertain it was going to work.

The Heartless took a clunky step forth, never averting its gaze from theirs. It never glanced at the fallen weapons. It never focused on anything otherwise than its two enemies.

It never noticed the darkly-colored energy welling up within both the mage and the Keyblade Master's fingertips.

'…_two…three…'_

Sora continued to hold the enemy's gaze, counting the seconds that passed under his breath, as he felt the magic continue to strengthen. They had to build up the spell as far as they could… just a little further…

His heart's pace quickened as the Guard Armor suddenly grew aware of the dark energy. But by then it was far too late.

"_GRAVIGA!"_

Instantly, a sphere of black energy sizzled from above, and the Heartless was hammered down upon the grass. Regaining ahold of their weapons, both Sora and Donald lunged in and both swung at the two flattened metal feet. They instantly shattered into black particles, scattering upon the ground and thus joining with their fallen counterparts.

Donald let out a thrilled yell, one of his duck-sounding laughs following. Sora grinned back, as they dashed past and spun around to face their shuddering enemy, whom looked slightly worse for wear. Scratches and dents were visible upon the armor's usually smooth surface, and scorch marks were present, contrast to the deep purple steel.

It rose with a moan, the yellow eyes still as bright as ever, though the dented helmet it now peered out from seemed almost undignified to don, the intimidation within the same bright orbs seemed to rise, as it continued to focus upon its two smug opponents.

An almost triumphant look came across its features. This was a new distraction.

Instantly, it flung out its helmet to an unaware Donald, who received a pounding to his staff arm, was thrown back, then directly down with a loud, pained cry. "Save the Queen" had been shattered completely, almost no evidence of the weapon's existence remaining whatsoever, apart from the glowing remnants remaining upon the ground.

Sora grimaced, as his comrade struggled to rise. At this point, all three of them would be weaponless by the end of the battle. Their strongest weapons were effective, but… just not enough…

The Keyblade Master stared at his weapon, trusting the Heartless's following hesitation. The Ultima Weapon design glistened within the dawn's light, the complexity of it reflecting greatly upon it's strength. It had served Sora well in each battle he'd wielded it in. Ansem had even been destroyed by its seemingly invincible power.

But…

"Just not enough…" The Keyblade Master whispered softly, removing the Keychain. Instantly, the design warped and shifted back into the far more simplified Kingdom Key. Donald watched with astonishment as the most powerful Keychain of all crumbled within Sora's open palm. The glowing remnants fell to the ground, joining both the remains of its allies and enemies.

The boy took a battle position once again, glaring over at his opponent, which seemed to prepare itself for battle, levitating upwards slightly. But it was here when a yell sounded from the window in which Daisy watched the entire scene, her anxiety rising with each passing second.

Donald spun to face the area, before his eyes lit up, and he extended his wing upwards to catch the "Mage's Staff" his three nephews had heaved from the window. Giving a grateful grin up to the four whom had remained by his side for years, he dashed over to Sora, flanking his right.

The Keyblade Master gazed over with disbelief a his smug ally, but he was all the more surprised when Goofy rushed back into the gardens, now equipped with his old "Knight's Shield," and taking Sora's left.

The Guard Armor stared over at the Trinity, now fully prepared for battle, and undeterred for the aid of their loved ones to go wasted. The Keyblade Master's eyes were full of strength, the bright blue orbs swirling with determination, a glare originating from their depths. It was the one this Heartless had seen only so many times, through each an every battle they had fought against one another…

The mage, his current target, held the same glare. The duck held a strong, stubborn will, and it thickly adorned his heart, the aura of light never flickering, despite the cynical personality. And the firm gaze he held never seemed to break, like so many who had eyed the Heartless before… never seemed to flicker.

The knight, formerly assumed as oblivious to the Guard Armor, stood close to his to comrades. Cowardice may had been visible within his expression in several of the battles they'd faced off against each other, but beyond that was far more that it had firstly felt. The knight's will may have been slightly weak, but his heart was strong. His intentions were true. His loyalty was unwavering.

But apart from each individual characteristics, each individual gift… the Heartless had sensed a light within all three of their hearts. The same light it had felt all this time. The same light that had defeated it only so many times. The same light that it had absolutely _loathed…_

But instead of the hate that welled up deep within it, as always, a fear trickled through the cracks of its armor. The hate had vanished, replaced by its origin. Raw, undeterred darkness began to well up inside it. Its levitation faltered slightly, and the Heartless began to shudder, a dark aura beginning to pour out of its cracked and dented armor.

Sora's gaze melted into surprise, bringing up his Keyblade in a defensive position, his eyes never leaving the unexpected occurrence. This had never happened before.

Donald dismissed the spell he was preparing, his eyes growing wide as the Guard Armor continued to shudder, to sink. Goofy raise his shield, peering over the edge, his heart thudding in anxiety.

_No… _A voice moaned within their minds.

The black aura expanded suddenly, still shuddering.

_It was not going to give in… It was not going to lose to **them **again…_

_It was not going to let them get away!_

It moaned again, a crack traveling down its dented armor, the darkness seeping out as it progressed downwards. Any moment now, the Keyblade Master was hoping, it too, would shatter into millions of pieces. Any moment now, it would all be over. Sora hoped with all his heart, that it would all end here.

A chuckle – a deep, toneless chuckle rippled within their minds, as the flailing Heartless opened its yellow orbs to stare at them one final time.

_It only **begins**, here…_

It whispered softly, before the crack reached its limit, and the Guard Armor burst open, the dark aura spilling to the ground. From its depths, black tendrils of darkness lunged forth, lunged towards the Keyblade Master.

Lunged for his _heart. _

Sora let out a panicked cry and stumbled back, before Goofy suddenly charged forth, his shield up and the tendrils collided upon the knight's weapon. At first, the darkness seemed to waver back slightly, as if stunned, before a shriek sounded, and they whipped past, by the exception of one.

Goofy gasped as the tendril suddenly lunged at _him, _binding itself around his arm. The knight collapsed, the pain traveling throughout his whole body seemingly unbearable. But the darkness seemed like the least of his worries when he caught sight of the other tendrils still charging towards their intended target. Sora was immobilized with fear, and shut his eyes, his heart thudding, as he waited.

Seconds seemed to turn into hours, as the Keyblade Master's anxiety began to well down to nothing. No pain traveled within his body. Nothing.

So out of fearful curiosity, the boy finally reopened his eyes. Pain, emotional, flooded throughout Sora's body as he took in the sight. Flooded his bright blue eyes, dulling them into forced resignation. Reluctant to accept what they told him, Sora managed to speak, though his voice was reduced to nothing else but a dry whisper.

"Donald…"

The mage had leapt in the tendril's path, taking the hit. The Keyblade Master had assumed that he'd set up an Aeroga spell or _some _sort of barrier. _Some _form of protection. Something. _Anything!_

But, no. There was nothing protecting Donald. Nothing at all.

The tendril hadn't _stopped_ at the mage's chest. It had plunged directly _into _his chest, _inside _the shocked duck. It had gained possession of his luminous heart, and yanked it out. And it was no more than a few seconds later when the mage collapsed to the grass, lying extremely still.

The shadowy being seemed to examine the brightly blue – aural heart that it now held within its possession. It was the intended heart it had so yearned for from the start. Not the one of the Keyblade Master, but most likely a far more enjoyable meal.

This moment was short – lived, however, when an enraged cry sounded from the right, and a flash of silver tore through the tendrils that held the heart captive. With a shriek, the creature exploded into black particles. The dark aura that had poured from the former Guard Armor dimmed and faded to nothing, revealing a silvery heart, which lunged upwards, finally free of the darkness.

But at a cost greater than the defeat of an enemy.

Sora dismissed the Keyblade and rushed over to the fallen Donald's side. His small form was growing transparent, fading away. The light and darkness within him had vanished.

Without them… without a _heart… _

The mage's eyes remained on Sora, growing more blank by the second.

He couldn't _exist._

The Keyblade Master grasped Donald's wing tightly, as the mage's eyes slid closed, and he continued to fade. He was fading, fading…

Then, he was gone.

* * *

I stand true to what I said in the first chapter. This will _not _end in tragedy. (Donald's one of my favorite Disney characters! How could I let him _stay _off the scene!) Donald will come back soon, I promise! Again, I apologize for the long update.

Thank you for reading!

NettikGirl


	5. Strange Whispers

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

The Keyblade Master grasped Donald's wing tightly, as the mage's eyes slid closed, and he continued to fade. He was fading, fading…

_Then, he was gone._

Sora slowly withdrew from the duck's vanishing form, his bright blue eyes heavily adorned with forced doubt. Glowing particles rose from the area in which his ally had formerly lay, vanishing as suddenly as he had.

The Keyblade Master drew in a shuddering gasp, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. He'd seen everything. Everything that had played out before his own two eyes. He'd witnessed it all. Been thrown within the _thick_ of it. And despite that… he could barely accept it.

One moment, there was Donald. Normal, stubborn Donald, fighting alongside him, the two of them overcoming each and every one of the Heartless's weaknesses together. There was a mage facing off against evil, though acting as if he was having the time of his life. The next… he'd just _vanished _into thin air. As if… he'd never existed. As if he'd been swept clean away. But his deeds had remained plastered within Sora's mind.

He'd saved his life.

His light brown hair shadowed over his eyes, brimming with long-contained tears. Both orbs were still fixed upon the ground where the mage had vanished. Nothing remained of him. Not his hat, nor his staff…

A choked sob escaped him, his eyes shutting tight and letting loose a few tears. His heart thudded within his chest, as his mind began racing.

It had all happened so _fast._

The entire battle, the return of the Heartless, the shadows with their unusually strengthened power, and already, they had lost an ally. Or much more, for that matter. The being that had erupted from the core was nothing like what Sora had ever seen before. It even rivaled Ansem's Guardian Heartless in terms of terror. A raw, untamed darkness, which had the ability to snatch out a heart so _easily… _

The Keyblade Master swallowed down the bile that welled up within him.

He was _afraid. _His heart was thudding rapidly within his chest, the beat never lessening, never slowing. It didn't matter that he had been slightly wounded throughout the battle, let alone ridden of his most powerful keychain. How quickly someone had been lost to the darkness… how _simply… _

It scared him, deeply.

A groan originated from his right, and he slowly turned, blinking to rid his tearful eyes of their weary focus. Goofy was stumbling over to him. It was clear that the knight had witnessed bitter disappointment alongside the loss of his friend, but the Keyblade Master's eyes widened slightly in surprise he suddenly collapsed, his face screwing up in pain.

Half-dismissing his thoughts on the mage, Sora dashed over to his comrade, who was gripping his arm tightly. Upon glancing towards Goofy's irritated flesh, the Keyblade Master realized that the tendril of darkness that had bound itself upon the knight's arm still remained, though without its possessor, the once-tight bind was slowly melting, burning through Goofy's sleeve in an acid like manner. The knight cringed, withdrawing his gloved hand from the wound.

Sora bit his lip, extending his own hand towards it. A red, distorted burn was now present upon the knight's flesh, and judging by the look Goofy still had plastered upon his tear-ridden face, it caused an immense amount of pain.

However, it was when an inch parted Sora's fingers and the burn, when the knight grew aware of the Keyblade Master's intentions, and withdrew from him abruptly. When the confused pair of blue eyes reached Goofy's own, questioningly, he tried to give a weak, yet reassuring smile, though his gaze firmed.

"I don't want ya to touch it, Sora… Okay, there? Please… I really don't know what it is…"

His stare blank with confusion for a few seconds, the Keyblade Master gave a nod, before reaching out towards the tattered remains of the knight's sleeve, wrapping it around the mysterious burn tightly. He then shared a gaze with Goofy who managed to relax slightly.

"We'll look at it later… y'know, just in case." Sora said as he began to stand up. They were far too exhausted to attempt a Curaga spell at this point in time. The battle had entirely ridden all three of them of their strength.

The Keyblade Master was forced to make a pained correction, as the mage returned to memory. Catching sight of the sudden tears which began to well up within the teenager's eyes, Goofy pulled Sora into a tight hug, his own tears beginning to trickle down his face, as he closed his eyes.

The pain of a burn was nothing, now. Compared to this.

Nothing at all.

* * *

_**What's… What's going on?**_

_**What's happening… to me…? Who… did this to…**_

…

_**Who… am I…?**_

* * *

Sora sat upon the sapphire-blue roof, his watery orbs resigned, staring blearily into space. He hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face into them, letting loose a frustrated sigh, trying to think things through.

His front drenched from earlier tears, the Keyblade Master 's gaze rose upwards, his head seemingly heavier than usual, scanning through the gleaming stars, trying to concentrate on finding the blue-aural star that Donald had pointed out the previous night. He needed more comfort than ever, now. Needed the reassurance that someone was listening. Goofy wasn't present, due to being treated for his burn. The royal mages had grown wary, due to the fact that every healing spell and potion had not inflicted any improvements, or changes for that matter…

Sora had been dead silent throughout the entire day, not knowing what to say or do. Daisy hadn't emerged from her quarters apart from mealtimes, and the nephews hadn't launched any pranks at all since their uncle's disappearance. They were perfectly aware that the loss of Donald's heart did not ultimately mean his end, yet eerie doubt and concern plagued their minds. The darkness was an element far too obscure to analyze. It wasn't guaranteed that he could be found.

The Keyblade Master finally extended his legs, causing them to hang over the sapphire-blue roof, though he remained hunched over, his gaze staring over the edge.

The Guard Armor.

The sorrow within Sora's bright, blue, watery eyes abruptly grew fierce.

"What _happened_, back there?"

The Guard Armor had not only increased its strength since last they'd encountered the oversized, hulking Heartless, but it had pulled a maneuver unknown to them. Something so powerful… that had already cost them a heart.

The ferocity dimmed within his orbs, as fear managed to flicker within them.

It was so… it all… it…

It was… _scary._

That creature that had welled up within the insides of the Guard Armor. The thin, shriveled, mangled creature, spreading itself forth, grabbing for his heart…

Was _that _the Heartless's… _true _form? Was _that _what they would conceal beneath the shadows of their own merciless bodies. What truly peered out from its shelter, as a pair of lifeless, yellow orbs? Was that the _true _power of the Heartless? Up until now, he had never witnessed anything like it. Up until now, he was used to what the creatures had thrown at him… but…

"What _happened?" _Sora asked himself, again.

"Sora?"

Jerked from his trance of staring blearily over the edge, the Keyblade Master spun around, catching sight of Goofy climbing out of the window. Upon his bandaged arm brushing against the windowsill, however, the captain ended up cringing slightly in pain. Before Sora could display more than a flicker of concern, the knight had ignored the incident and was already making his way towards the Keyblade Master, an oblivious, yet sympathetic look brewing upon his features.

"What'cha doin' out here?"

Sora managed a weak grin, wiping away the excess tears that remained upon his pale face, before Goofy could notice. The knight wasn't convinced, despite his slow wit, but the Keyblade Master brushed off the questionable look Goofy shot him.

"Couldn't sleep." He said, with chuckle.

This was one of the many reasons why Sora tended to admire the captain. His tone wasn't weighted down by sorrow. He remained ever-optimistic, even in some of the worst of circumstances.

Even when…

The Keyblade Master's features dropped, and he turned away, his gaze resuming its bleary observation across the castle spires.

Goofy turned his head to the side, giving a small frown, before clambering the rest of the way towards the sorrowful boy. He placed his hand upon Sora's shoulder, gripping it tightly, his own shoulders slumping when the Keyblade Master refused to turn and look at him. Taking in a breath, and glancing downwards, he racked his thoughts for a long time, a silence engulfing the glum duo.

Finally, he spoke.

"This sort o' stuff ain't that bad, Sora. You just gotta keep goin'. Donald isn't gone, you know that. We all do. He may not he right here, but… he's not gone."

The Keyblade Master managed a weak smile, before turning to the knight, who relaxed slightly at a response from the boy.

"You never let things get you down, huh, Goofy?"

The captain blinked, as if slightly surprised.

"Why do ya say that?"

Sora brought up his legs from over the edge, his gaze reaching upwards, towards the glittering skies above.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry or anything like that. That's all…"

More silence settled upon them, and the Keyblade Master grew slightly confused, when the knight seemed to ponder his next reply. Sora's words had left a slight, thoughtful frown upon Goofy's face, before he gave a soft sigh.

"Doesn't mean I've _never_ cried, Sora. There was a time when I thought I was never gonna smile, again."

The boy blinked, and he spun around to face the knight, wide-eyed.

"What happened?"

Goofy gave a sad smile, releasing his grip on Sora's shoulder.

"I lost my wife, I did. A couple'o weeks after Maxie was born. I felt as if I'd never get outta that one. But… Max needed me. I couldn't keep carriyin' on like that, but I didn't really know how to stop, either. I was stuck pretty good, I reckon."

The knight gazed upwards into the skies, a horrified Keyblade Master now staring back over at him. He'd been alongside Donald and Goofy for so long, now… and there were still several things he'd never known about the duo. Still so many things, he now understood, that were wanted secret. Things that were kept secret.

He turned away.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Goofy. I-I don't really know… what to… you know…"

Sora's shoulders slumped. The knight caught sight of this, and replaced his hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"But Donald and the King were there. They were always there. They got me out of everything I'd fallen into. I only kinda wished I could do the same for them. That's how grateful I got, ahyuck." Goofy said, with a grin. "Since then, I've been tryin' my best. Sure ain't a lot, I know… but it's all I got. Besides, Lily wouldn't have been likin' the way I'd been sulkin'. I wonder what she'd say if she caught me doin' that?"

Sora turned and looked over his shoulder, at the smiling knight.

" 'No frowning, no sad faces?' "

"That's right! She was the first one of all o' us to say that! Donald told that to ya, I've said that to ya, and now it's time you start sayin' that to yerself!"

The Keyblade Master laughed. The action seemed like a huge relief, the weight upon his chest present during the incident of the Guard Armor finally lifting off. He gave his friend a large grin, grateful for his words, before his face suddenly stretched out into a huge yawn, the anxiety rushing about his mind about the Heartless finally being put to rest.

"Tomorrow…" Sora mumbled, sleepily. "… we're gonna search for Donald… And we _will_ find him…"

His voice lowered to a whisper.

"I promise… we will."

The teenager's consciousness slowly began to flicker, and he began to slump forward, his energy lessening by the second. Noting this, Goofy grasped ahold of both the boy's shoulders before he could go sliding off the roof, and scooped him up into his arms in a cradled position, realizing now, that Sora had fallen fast asleep, the earlier stress taking its toll upon the Keyblade Master.

Giving a soft smile, the knight made his way over to the open window, and slid inside, careful not to disturb the boy's slumber. He walked, once again through the shadowy corridors, back to his, Sora's and Donald's quarters. It was only, however, far too reminiscent of the previous time he'd done so, carrying his other slumbering counterpart through the darkness.

The knight gave a sigh, before his gaze firmed and he reached the doors of their quarters.

He wasn't about to let that happen to Sora, too. He vowed that as he slowly lowered the Keyblade Master into his bed, gently, again attempting not to let the boy's slumber grow disturbed…

It was here when he was withdrawing from Sora to turn in, himself, that he felt a searing pain tear up from his bandaged arm, traveling visciously throughout his entire body. He bit back a yell, falling to his knees and clutching the burn, tenderly, his eyes shut tight, and watery. A quiet whimper managed to emerge from Goofy's throat, as he glanced over at the bandaged arm.

Heaving in a shaky breath, the knight slowly reached over and pulled away the material, slowly, yet with grim determination.

All thoughts came to a halt as he spotted what had been emblazoned upon his burnt flesh.

Again, Goofy bit back a yell, staring at his arm. A part of him refused belief, but his in his heart, he knew what he was seeing. He knew what lay there. Something that he had feared from the very start. Something that had _always_ struck fear in him, regardless of time or place.

He closed his eyes, resignedly, re-wrapping the material over the dreaded sight, his eyes again growing watery. He stood up, though at that moment, his body felt top-heavy. The knight looked up, and through his blurred version, he spotted Sora, still sleeping.

Goofy shook himself out of the state, a grim, yet firm look taking over his features. He gave a quick glance back over to his bandaged arm, before dismissing it and heading over to his own bed, managing to calm himself. He had to stay strong, no matter what.

He hadn't cried in a long time.

He wasn't going to cry, now…

* * *

First thing's first, I would like to express my most **_sincere _**apology for not updating for so long. Not only has ninth grade been tricky, I've also been clueless of how to bridge this thing together. ("So Donald's gone… now what?")

Thank you for your patience. I will probably not be updating "Don't Cry" for a while, due to the fact two fics at a time tend to slow me down.

Please forgive me. I won't let another delay like this happen again so soon. Again, I apologise.

Thank you for reading.

NettikGirl


	6. Outside the Abyss

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, I'm afraid…

This chapter is slightly confusing, I'm afraid. When I write more chapters (eventually) it will make more sense. Though I'm sure it'll be easy to understand if you're a hardcore fan, with the concept of the Heartless…

Enjoy!

* * *

****

Within the depths of the increasingly murky darkness, a being stirred, uncomfortably, in a rather fitful state of unconsciousness. Its black, shrivelled form tensed, as it opened one bright, yellow orb to survey its obscure surroundings. The creature was snapped into firmer consciousness as it surfaced from its seemingly weighting slumber. As suited to its surroundings as it appeared… it felt somewhat panicked.

_**Two antennae protruding from either sides of its head twitched slightly as it rose from its crouched position, one crooked limb reaching down towards the seemingly stable, yet swirling blackness before its shrivelled feet. It cocked its gaze upwards, scanning around the area, as if trying to sense something.**_

**_Something that felt _familiar. **

_**The creature turned to and fro, as one stringy, sinister-looking foot staggered forth, the two bright yellow orbs now lacking any form of exhaustion such as before. Wide awake, they observed its environment, seemingly searching at a rate far more alert than usual.**_

_**All it saw, was darkness. Deep, intimidating, endless darkness.**_

_**The creature felt a numb pang within itself, though the feeling seemed quite alien to it. Despite its evil-assumed form, it felt like a stranger, small and alone, deep within this endless abyss. The first time it had wandered into this area, it suddenly felt as if it belonged here. It wandered, contentedly, through the darkness, free of many concerns, free of any form of irritation.**_

_**But as it wandered further and further into the blackness, it suddenly began to feel doubt. Hearts, the delicacy within this dimension, no longer seemed very inviting, and it had never even managed to absorb or prey upon one just yet. It grew confused, as it tried to ponder how it had stumbled across this abyss in the first place. Where had it come from? The others welcomed it there, didn't they? Right after…**_

**_Right after _what?**

_**All it remembered was a brief pain. Just before it entered here. Pain engulfing its entire body. **_

The creature's orbs dimmed.

_**It felt alone here.**_

**_But it could… _feel _out in the other world. Properly, never in the numb manner it witnessed every hour it wandered here. Even if the final memory out there was not pleasant… it couldn't feel at home here. It was emotionless, here. It panicked here, it grew tense here. Uncomfortable, though all in a way so _numb_…_**

_**An antennae twitched. **_

_**This was not its origin. All the more, this abyss was not its home. Despite its form, this was not where it belonged. Since recently, a tugging, struggling feeling had begun to brew within the life form.**_

_**It would not remain here…**_

Managing to stagger forth within the darkness, the creature proceeded to wander, its bright yellow orbs glancing to and fro. It had had enough of being trapped in here. It wanted to leave here. Now.

Its aversion of darkness began to grow, in a way that the creature couldn't understand. Yet it began to writhe. It began to shriek.

It had to get out. OUT!

As soon as those words passed through the creature's suddenly sharpening mind, something caught its eye. Something out of place, here. Something quite alien to what the creature had previously witnessed, in it brief time within the abyss.

In the distance, lay a faint glimmer of…

The creature cocked its head to the side, slightly confused.

What was it? It looked comforting, unique, in a way. It was nothing like it had ever seen –

"See that? That one, over there."

See…?

The darkness suddenly felt cold. The creature took a cautious step forth, towards the mysterious element.

See… what?

There was no hesitation shielding the beautiful element. The only thing in the darkness that seemed to comfort the creature.

See… light…?

Light. That was what it was called. That was what it was missing. The light in the deepest of darkness…

The creature observed the alienated substance. It calmed. The tension within its shrivelled, black skin began to relax. Undeterred, it took another step forward, the newfound curiosity growing.

Then, satisfied that the light never seemed to waver or flicker, it stumbled after the element, the numbness that consumed it slowly beginning to release.

And for the first time in what had seemed like forever…

…it felt.

* * *

"Arf! Arf!"

Sora jerked in surprise, spinning around on the spot, before giving a frustrated sigh upon spotting a familiar yellow mutt bounding towards him, racing across the carpeted hallways of the castle. Goofy turned around, more absent-mindedly than his younger companion, rubbing one eye sleepily. At first, he didn't register Pluto as a threat at all. But when the loyal dog trotted within arm's length, his first instinct was to lash out and clamp one gloved hand over his muzzle.

"Be quiet, there…okay, Pluto?" Goofy whispered, only traces of drowsiness visible. He gave Sora a glance, in which the Keyblade Master nodded, and dashed towards the large, oversized doors in which they had forgotten to close, a couple moments prior.

The knight slowly released Pluto, placing a finger over his mouth. The dog seemed to comprehend, as he no longer yelped at all. Yet he began to give soft, upset whines, glancing to and fro between Sora, who had closed the doors to roughly a crack, and Goofy, who had suddenly produced a piece of paper, and was hurriedly scribbling down a message.

Pluto's whining began to grow louder. This was only too reminiscent of how his own master had left. Were the Keyblade Master and the Captain about to do the same?

"Listen 'ere, Pluto." Goofy whispered, handing him the note. "I want ya to give this to Maxie, okay? Can ya do that?"

The dog gave another whine, but fell silent, as he grabbed the note between his jaws. The knight gave a sad smile and scratched him behind the ears.

"Gawrsh, Pluto… It's okay. We'll come right back!"

Sora gave a grin, as the dog was ushered to the other side of the hallway doors. He knelt down to face the upset Pluto, scratching him between the ears, trying to calm the distressed mutt.

"We're counting on you, boy." Sora whispered, before shutting the door. He heard a slight scratching from the other side, as Pluto struggled to open them, once again. But it ceased, and the Keyblade Master heard the dog give one final whine, before all fell silent.

The duo continued to silently make their way down the hall, hoping no more obstacles would befall them.

Abruptly, in the early hours of the morning, Sora and Goofy had decided to head out to another world to look for Donald, due to the fact that the presence of the Heartless would have ultimately destroyed the walls dividing each world. The mage had vanished from Disney Castle altogether… so it was possible that he'd been taken to another world. If it was a Heartless who'd taken him in the first place, maybe he'd ended up in a Heartless world.

When Goofy made that suggestion, Sora was immediately reminded of Hollow Bastion. It was a rushed thought, but they both agreed that the world was their best bet at the moment. They weren't quite sure if "The End of The World" had faded back into existence, yet. The Heartless had only just escaped from Kingdom Hearts…

They could only hope that they hadn't progressed as far as last time…

* * *

_****_

Ambling clumsily throughout the pitch blackness, the creature's bright yellow orbs remained fixed upon the distant light. It had forgotten how long it had been staring directly at such a thing, though others of its kind used to speak of the very existence of it. None were curious as to what it actually _was._

But they despised it. In a way so vile, yet somewhat faded, somewhat empty… they despised it to the point to when it was mentioned, not one would continue within that direction.

The creature slowed to a stop, glancing briefly to both sides.

If the rest knew what it was trying to accomplish, would their opinions change? Light had been branded as an evil within this realm. Darkness was the only retreat. Darkness was the only comfort. Nothing else would accept them. The light would burn them, if they left the realm for too long. The light would dispose of them, pierce through their shrivelled black skin…

An antennae twitched, slightly.

Even if it did try to convince the others, they would tell it the same thing, over and over – the light was not to be trusted. The light had to be destroyed, little by little. Only then would they be able to wander everywhere. Only then would they all be free from the light that surrounded them…

**"Are w**_e nea_**rly there…?**"

Its gaze snapped, to and fro. The darkness suddenly seemed to waver slightly. The other creatures suddenly panicked. A silent cry, a wave of terror swept throughout the abyss, and the darkness swirled beneath the creature's feet as its comrades ambled past it. The light that remained, flickering in the distance, seemed to strengthen, briefly.

"**Just rou**_nd the _corner _from h_**ere…"**

Two individual lights suddenly swept past the creature's vision, and it stumbled back with a small shriek. The others retreated further and further away, letting loose cries of fear, anger and protest.

"They are here! They are coming!"

"We must get them!"

"Their hearts are too strong!"

"Too bright!"

"Can't see, can't look!"

"Run! They will burn us again!"

"You! Why are you standing there?"

__

The creature remained focused upon the two lights. One a bright, fiery red, the other a friendly, forest-green. They were rushing through the darkness, both glowing brightly. Neither were allowing the darkness around them into them. They strongly glimmered, exactly like the distant light it had been pursuing since recently. It gazed at the pair, as they slowed to as stop, right in the middle of the abyss.

Right before it.

"**Can y**_ou fly t_his,_ Go_**ofy?"**

"Come back! You'll be burned!"

"Run away! Don't touch them!"

__

**"Not re**_ally._ Not like Donal_d co_**uld."**

"No, look! They're dimming…"

"They're losing their light…"

"Their sorrow's still within!"

"We can grasp them!"

"You! You've never touched a heart before, have you?"

"Grab them! Grab both of them! Now's your chance!"

__

**"We'll** _fin_d him. Don't worry_, So_**ra…"**

'St… stop talking… All of you…'

The creature bowed its head low, clutching it within its claws. Its companions chanted for the demise of the two hearts. The demise that was purely up to it. But at the same time… at the same moment…

It heard the voices of light. It heard the conversation taking place, between the hearts. It could hear, feel the occurrences within the light. It could see…

It reached forward, towards the red light. It reached into the rays that threatened to burn its shrivelled, black skin. It never plunged its claw into the light, with the intention to rip the light apart and consume it, as its comrades had tried to persuade to do so. It gently reached into the light.

As it did so, it noticed its raw, dark appearance taking on a very different form.

Its black, shrivelled claw suddenly transformed into a reddish, scaly, dragonlike wing. The creature flinched back, withdrawing itself from the red light abruptly. The wing shifted back into its original state.

**"Go**_ofy, w_ait a second. I though_t I saw some_**thing."**

Clearer! The light had become clearer. The words were becoming more and more comprehensible, as it had slid its claw into the light. Though at the same time, the ferocity of the light had brightened. The red heart had grown suspicious. It knew a being of the darkness was nearby. It knew that the dark was trying to close into its presence.

The creature took a step back.

What if it was burned? What if the two lights turned onto it? They would surely destroy it, right as it would step into the domain of light. The light would tear through it, and it would join the number of brethren that had been lost to this beautiful, yet fierce element.

**"Ga**_wrsh. Do_ ya think it was a H_eartle_**ss?"**

But the words were growing clearer. Ever so slowly, the creature began to comprehend the language. The language of the light, all the knowledge that accompanied it raced through its mind. It grew so familiar, so truthful… that the creature began to wonder, silently, uncertainly.

Had it known these words, before?

A loud, distant screech sounded from behind. It spun around, noting that its comrades were still standing a decent distance away. All yellow orbs were focused upon it. It remained to be the centre of attention. However, all that had met its ears were foreign screeches. Cries, roars and shrieks originated from the group, growing louder and louder.

It took a minute or two for it to understand.

It could no longer comprehend the darkness.

The screeches grew louder, louder. It took a step away from the light.

"Come bac""""uo'"""one""""them! Get""""way!"

__

The words were mixed with the screeches. It still couldn't understand properly. It began to take another step from the light, but as it did so, it realised it was starting to lose its knowledge of the light. It spun around, rushing back to the red heart. The dark was feeling cold. The others were growing enraged. It refused to remain in the darkness with them.

Insults mixed with screeches droned with the conversations of light. The creature buckled down, clutching its head.

What could it do! If it went into the light, it would be shunned by the others. And it could not be sure it the light would accept it. It couldn't be sure if it would live!

It let loose a loud shriek to silence the others. It dashed towards the red light. It touched the rays, and again, its limbs shifted, transformed into the red wings. It felt the rest of its body begin to change. The red, scaly skin began to consume it entirely. The two, weak shrivelled legs morphed into two, strong talonlike legs, whilst it felt its neck and torso suddenly lengthen. A cry of surprise overtook it, slightly garbled as its head suddenly shifted in shape, growing quite angular and pointed neatly forward.

The light consumed it, in a large flash. The element harshened upon it, before dimming abruptly. The surroundings that were presented to its still - yellow orbs differed from the abyss, however…

* * *

Sora's bright blue eyes grew wide, summoning the Keyblade to his side, as a Wyvern Heartless suddenly materialised from the shadows with a loud cry, weary, taken aback. It flapped clumsily before him, as it landed somewhat ungracefully, as if the large talons were too oversized for it to control.

The Keyblade Master was having none of it, as he turned over his shoulder, yelling at his comrade who was hunched over the controls, trying to make sense of the several buttons flashing before him.

"Goofy! Heartless!"

* * *

School really loaded me up, you guys. So I found it harder to come up with ideas and find the time to type this up. Another huge apology, and another huge thanks for being so patient. I know I've taken I while, but we're heading towards the action, soon. Another chapter to go. 

Thank you very much for reading.

NettikGirl


	7. Light's Desire

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. KH belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Goofy! Heartless!"

The knight jerked, and spun around, wide-eyed, as the intruder quickly managed to land footfirst (somewhat ungracefully) upon the ground interior of the Gummi Ship, its somewhat panicked gaze fixed on Sora. The boy appeared to be relaxed, slightly, yet Goofy's heart skipped a beat, and he whipped out his shield.

"Shucks… Not again!"

The Wyvern glanced at the knight, realising the second threat, and beat its wings downwards in a clumsy fashion, attempting to escape. Its options were quite limited, though – the Gummi Ship's door had already been sealed off.

It gave a high-pitched shriek in Sora's direction as he swung the Keyblade forth, aggressively. It skimmed past the Heartless's wing, as it spun out of the way, making use of its newfound agility, however clumsy it was portrayed. It dodged a second swipe, panicked, now.

The light was going to burn it! The light was going to destroy it! Just as its brethren had whispered…

The Wyvern continued to evade the swipes of the Keyblade Master, glancing around the interior of the mysterious vehicle. It needed to escape, as soon as it could, but there was no opening. And the two lights had it cornered – it was now backed up against the control panel…

_**Control… pan… Panel?**_

The Wyvern tore its gaze from the knight and the Keyblade Master, glancing over at the buttons that adorned the dashboard.

Wasn't there… an escape here…? 

An escape from the light…?

Its gaze scanned each button, searching for the correct trigger. There was something here… there was something that was sure to release it from these two hearts… It was certain. After all, _it_ was the one who had built this ship…

… Huh?

It didn't have time to react or argue with the sudden flurry of thoughts that travelled throughout its weakened mind, once it felt a sudden force slamming it to the ground. The Key Bearer had already summoned some form of black energy upon it, which had rendered the Heartless's wings completely useless, and forced it upon the floor of the Gummi Ship.

Gummi… 

It felt a rush of air from above, and it glanced upwards from its dazed state, only to realise that the boy was bringing down the enchanted weapon, very much furiously, upon its head. The wyvern let out a panicked shriek, realising that the Key was travelling at an inescapable speed –

_**It was going to be eliminated by the light!**_

N – n… 

It had to escape… it had wanted to find out more about the light, but now neither the light nor darkness would accept it!

S – St… Sto… 

_**It had to make the light understand, somehow… It could not belong in the darkness… It had to belong somewhere!**_

St – Stop – "STOP!"

* * *

Sora's bright blue eyes grew wide, and his swing was averted completely. Instead of hitting its intended target, the Keyblade hammered upon the hard, floor interior of the Gummi Ship with a loud _CLANG._

The piercing sound rung through their ears, into an eerie silence. The knight lowered his weapon, his features growing slightly dim with confusion, as he glanced over to his younger companion. Sora's gaze had not shifted from the Heartless, since his deliberate failure to land a blow upon the Wyvern. But he regained his footing, and stood up straight, lowering his weapon to one side.

"What… did you say?"

Goofy's eyes grew wide, and he turned back to the Heartless, who seemed a trifle dazed, yet relieved that no more attacks had been threatened. His gaze switched back to Sora, who was now glancing over his shoulder at the knight, question managing to find its way within the boy's bright blue eyes.

"Didn't you hear it?" The Keyblade Master asked. "A yell, or something?"

The knight scratched his head, his expression growing slightly apologetic. "Gawrsh, Sora… I just heard a whisper, but that's all…"

"**WHISPER?"**

The Keybearer winced, covering an ear. The word felt as if it was being blasted into his ear, somewhat airily. There was no voice… just a harsh, forced whisper. Rubbing the side of his head, he turned to Goofy… though ended up giving a heavy and disappointed sigh, as the knight's features remained slightly thoughtful, but blank, nonetheless.

"Gee… Got a little louder, that time… but I can barely hear nuthin'." Goofy muttered, shrugging and shaking his head. One ear suddenly perked up, and he leaned towards the left, to get a better view of the Wyvern. The Heartless hadn't moved from its spot, and simply managed to be staring at the duo, its expressionless orbs seemingly more blank than ever.

Sora squatted down to face the creature, though kept his distance. For all he knew, this Heartless could have been trying out another strategy to steal hearts. Still, he stared intently towards it, hoping to hear the harsh whisper in its ear, once more. When there was no reaction from the creature, he leaned forward and began to wave slightly in front of its pointed face.

"_Hello?"_

Goofy's eyes grew wide as the Heartless suddenly gave a small shriek, causing Sora to fall back onto his behind, spreading his arms out to the back, in order to cushion his fall. The Wyvern had now scrambled to its talons, though both wings had lowered to each side, giving the creature a somewhat humble appearance.

"**HELLO."**

That word was harsher than the previous two, for the Keyblade Master, and he sat up, grasping both of his ears. However, a flicker of excitement appeared upon Goofy's features, and he gave a loud "Ahyuck!"

"Well, whaddaya know? _Now _I hear it!"

Sora rubbed both sides of his head with a groan. "Loud and clear…"

He rolled forward on his feet and leaned in towards the Heartless, who, in turn, leant back slightly.

"You… can talk?"

The Wyvern appeared to tilt its head to the side, in slight confusion, glancing up at Goofy, who was now approaching and equally as intrigued by the creature. Sora noted that this Wyvern was far smaller than usual – the features mirrored those of a regular Heartless of this species, apart from the fact that the 'fins' that adorned each side of its face seemed relatively shorter, and not nearly as jagged as its brethren had displayed. Its 'shoulder pads' seemed slightly shrunken, as well.

Finally, the Heartless appeared to comprehend the Keyblade Master's words. Though instead of speaking once more in a harsh whisper, it bowed its head in a slow nod, before perking back up, staring at Sora and Goofy, once more. Only this time, it appeared very much transfixed upon the weapon that was gripped somewhat loosely within the teenager's hand.

"LIGHT!" It exclaimed, somewhat cheerfully. Sora blinked, glancing down to the Keyblade, gleaming dimly in the presence of the seemingly thousands of flashing buttons that were present. With a small, bewildered smirk, the boy held out the weapon, horizontally, so that the unusual creature would not be so intimidated, as prior. "… This? Do you mean this?" 

"**KEY." **The Heartless appeared slightly solemn, now, as it beat both wings down upon the ground and hovered upwards, slightly, its gaze switching back and forth between the Keybearer and the Captain of the Knights, who both exchanged glances.

"Gawrsh… I didn't know Heartless could go talkin' or nuthin'." Goofy muttered, raising a finger to his lip, thoughtfully.

Sora stood up to face the Wyvern properly, once more. "But… a Heartless shouldn't be speaking… or really _thinking _for that matter. All a Heartless is supposed to _think_ about, is stealing hearts, right?"

"And… A Heartless is supposed ta have one a' them symbols on 'em, too."

Blinking, the Keyblade Master spun to face the Knight, eyes slightly narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

Goofy scratched his head, blinking slowly, before pointing one gloved hand over to the Wyvern. And as Sora turned to comprehend, he realised – there _was_ no Heartless symbol present upon the creature's chest. Rather a distorted mark, mixed with red and black – as if the once-bold signature of the shadowed creatures had promptly melted. The distorted outline of a heart still remained, though.

The Keyblade Master's eyes grew wide, and he crossed his arms.

"How did _that_ happen?"

The Wyvern, slightly blank of the situation, lowered itself back onto the ground, before raising itself up to its full height. Sora took a step back – its appearance was no longer as humble as it had suggested previously. But still, the symbol upon its chest continued to distort, and its bright yellow orbs seemed to portray more curiosity than desire. Still transfixed by the boy, it extended a wing towards his chest, its unwavering stare remaining upon the Keybearer's bright blue eyes.

Goofy noted the Wyvern's intention. Panicked, he thrust out a hand to stop the wing from progressing any further, but it had landed on its target. Sora suddenly found himself growing drowsy, weakened, as the wing remained upon his chest. It was immediate – his eyes were sliding closed, and his head bowed down.

But regardless of this sudden state, the Keyblade Master's heart began to pound in fear. He'd never let a Heartless come this close to him, before, without willing the Keyblade into his grasp. But Sora couldn't ask for the weapon, nor could he summon it. Something was standing in the way of that command, and he'd realised sickeningly, that it was due to the Wyvern, standing there before him. He couldn't call to the Keyblade in this state, and he didn't know why. Why this Heartless could prevent him from lashing back, simply by touching his chest…

**"WEAKER…"**

Sora's eyes suddenly shot open, as he felt the energy drained from him returning abruptly in waves. It appeared that Goofy had comprehended the boy's discomfort, taken a step forward, and grabbed the Wyvern's wing, forcing it away from the Keyblade Master's chest.

The Wyvern glanced up at the knight, whose gaze seemed slightly frightened, yet remained firm upon the Heartless, slightly distrusting. However, this façade was stripped away, as the creature's wing reached further up his arm, up to where his bandage was situated. It was only seconds upon contact when Goofy found himself witnessing the same drowsiness his younger companion had experienced – only this time, the shock was enough to cause the knight to collapse to his knees.

Sora panicked, summoning the Keyblade to his side. "Goofy!?"

The knight made no response, though he tried his very best to keep his gaze upon the Heartless, who stared back, its yellow orbs flashing, as if equally disturbed. Even when its wing withdrew a moment later, Goofy remained in his weakened state, his head bowed and clutching his bandaged arm, tightly.

**"DANGER…"**

The knight slowly glanced back up to the Wyvern, his heart pounding within his chest.

"Wh… Wha-?"

"**DANGER." **The creature said, once more. Though it seemed to speak more firmly, as if aiming for the knight to comprehend. It pointed once more to Goofy's bandaged arm with its wing, but it was intercepted – Sora stood in front of his companion, his Keyblade gripped tightly, but hanging loosely to his side. His gaze did not portray any form of hostility, but it remained fixed upon the Heartless. Watchful… but curious.

"Why're you here?" He asked, softly. The Wyvern glanced up at the boy, and Sora could note, now, that the symbol was continuously melting away. A red-black smear was all that remained, as the creature took a step forward.

"…**LIgHT…"**

Goofy peered around Sora's legs to peer at the Heartless. The knight still seemed weary, his grip on his arm increasing. But curiosity prodded him. The harsh whisper of the Wyvern had dimmed, slightly. Dimmed into a softer voice… still slightly incomprehensible, yet…

"**FoR LighT…"**

Sora blinked, then lowered himself to his knees.

"You… want to live in the light?"

The Wyvern seemed to perk up, slightly, as if somewhat excited. It gave an abrupt nod, thrilled of the boy's comprehension. A little bewildered, Sora leant back and crossed his legs, observing the creature for a small while longer. Then, when no further response erupted from the Heartless, the weakened Goofy returned to mind, and he spun on his backside, to face the drowsy knight.

"What happened?"

Goofy glanced up at the boy, who grew slightly taken aback at the fearful gaze that met him. He shut his eyes, and shook his head, his long ears swaying back and forth, before the knight managed to look upon Sora, once more. This time, the fear was absent – but eventually grew painfully obvious, the Keyblade Master realised. The knight was afraid, and he couldn't shake it off. Regardless of what façade he placed up.

"…Goofy?"

The knight closed his eyes, before rising up to his full height, and staring once more at the Heartless, who seemed to shrink back, slightly. Then, he turned away, still grasping his arm and heading for the rear cabin, situated at the end of the ship. Suddenly somewhat upset, Sora shot up and turned to face the retreating knight.

"Goofy?!"

"We can start lookin' at the nearest world."

The Keyblade Master swallowed upon hearing his companion's tone. It was exhausted, resigned. Nothing like the Goofy he knew. And what was equally as disturbing, was that the knight never turned to acknowledge the boy. He simply continued to walk over to the ship's rear, without glancing back. Without bringing forth any indication that he was alright, nor that he was hurt.

Sora bit his lip as his companion slid out of view.

He was uncomfortable. For that brief moment, it seemed that the trio had truly been separated. Neither was in contact with one another. Unlike the past few weeks of heading deeper into the worlds and overcoming Ansem, neither could really tell what the other was thinking.

But the Keyblade Master was quick to cease the thought. Instead, his bright blue eyes resumed their alert state, and he glanced down at the Wyvern, who quickly peered back up at him, cocking its head to the side in confusion.

**"ScaReD?"**

The boy appeared slightly hesitant for a few seconds, as he pondered his answer, before glancing to the controls. His gaze settled there for a while, his bright blue eyes taking in the rather empty sight. The chairs remained there, the three of them directed towards the window.

He remembered how excited he'd been, first on this ship. Knowing that he would soon be exploring worlds unknown, that he would soon be undertaking the adventure he had always dreamed of. Without Riku or Kairi, he knew, it felt a little empty. The fun had been taken out of the idea of such an event. Sora had wished, for a while, that his friends could be travelling alongside him. That they could all experience one world after another.

But it was later when he realised…

The first time he'd been split off from Donald and Goofy since their meeting… he was afraid. He'd been dead scared. Dropped in the middle of a Jungle world, face to face with a jaguar which appeared to be savouring nothing more than his fear, and the time to strike him down.

The second, and most painful time they had been divided, was in which both had left him behind in Hollow Bastion. And it was here when Sora had begun to realise…

That concern… being cut off from Riku and Kairi, without being able to speak to them, without being able to see them, or hear their voices, was almost unbearable. When there were times when he drifted, straight after braving such an obstacle in his quest by the skin of the teeth, he would wonder if he would truly make it through all the way. That the previous obstacle was simply a small bump in comparison to the threat ahead.

… but when Donald and Goofy had left Sora, he suddenly felt another gap within him.

Riku and Kairi had been his top priority. Sealing the worlds along the mage and the knight was a responsibility he knew he had to fulfil. And he loved it. He loved sealing the worlds, meeting the people who dwelled within them. He loved seeing the different landscapes, skies and civilization.

But… he'd hoped to have at least run into his childhood friends. At the back of his mind, exploring each world he had encountered, he'd wished to hear one of Riku's rather mocking remarks, or see Kairi's cheerful smile.

It was only when Donald and Goofy had left him when he realised that there were others that he felt the same way. Being apart was a thing he couldn't stand. Being cut off from those he'd spent so much of his days alongside was now unimaginable, in both the cases of Riku and Kairi, and Donald and Goofy.

Sora exhaled.

But _this. _

A situation where he _knew_ where his companion was. Where he _knew _he could speak to the knight. Where he _knew _that his friend was right there. In front of him. Before him…

But a situation in which… he couldn't tell what the other was thinking. A situation in which it hadn't been the forces of darkness or the barriers of worlds that had divided them.

Sora realised he'd been shut out. He didn't know why, and he didn't like it. When the cause of division was simply from one of his friends. He'd witnessed it with Riku. That was painful enough in itself. Goofy hadn't been hostile, but he hadn't been trusting with Sora either. He hadn't told him what the matter was, if he was hurt, or angry.

Once more, the Keyblade Master stared directly at the empty pilot chairs. He stared at the controls, ghostly versions of himself and Donald battling over them, Goofy napping throughout the entire ordeal.

With a sigh, Sora saw themselves vanish.

He wanted to see that scene again. For real. He wanted to argue with Donald, to the point in which _both_ grew incomprehensible in their insults. He wanted to hear Goofy's loud "A-hyuck!" in his ear, once he was feeling down.

And if he had to travel from world to world to make it happen… if he had to go on the same journey he'd gone on a few weeks ago… just to see all three of them together again…

So be it.

Sora glanced over his shoulder at the rear of the Gummi Ship, where Goofy had retreated. Instead of the forlorn expression he had worn earlier, a wide grin stretched his features, and he dashed over to the controls, strapping himself into the pilot's chair. Upon performing this action however, he noted the Wyvern out of the corner of his eye. It hadn't budged from its previous position, yet it continued to stare intently at the boy.

Blinking, Sora swung his chair around to face it, still slightly uncertain if he could trust this creature. But suddenly, he realised that it was still awaiting an answer from the Keyblade Master.

"**sCaREd?" **It repeated, spreading its wings ever so slightly to either side.

Sora spun back to the controls, his grin returning, somewhat milder that before.

But still present.

"Yeah." He said, softly.

_But it's not stopping me, now._

He glanced over his shoulder once more, straight after commencing the launching procedure. The Heartless had sauntered closer to him, peering at the controls briefly, and then back at the Keybearer, who raised an eyebrow.

Instinctively, Sora was unable to trust this creature, for reasons obvious. Still… another "what if?" surfaced within his mind, and he fully turned back to the Heartless, his ocean-blue eyes wide and curious.

"So… you really wanna live in the light?"

The Wyvern never replied at first, but it spread both wings outwards slightly, then relaxed them. Glancing up at Sora, it once more stretched awing forth, towards the boy, who suddenly realised its intention.

It wanted to reach his chest again. For a slight moment, he panicked, recalling the helplessness he'd witnessed at the mercy of that simple action. How he believed, at that very moment, that the Heartless would manage to steal his heart for its own purposes.

But before he could withdraw, the wing had already reached its target. Like before, he felt the drowsiness sink into his mind. However, like before, the Wyvern had not proven aggressive towards him, either. It had not threatened to take his heart.

Instead, he once more heard it speak. A softened, yet clearly audible whisper, sounding somewhat raspier than previously, had entered his ears, causing his strength to flicker back into existence, briefly.

"**MeEt yOU tHeRE." **

Sora's energy rushed straight back to him in waves, once more, and his ocean-blue eyes grew wide to realise that the Heartless was fading from view. It was suddenly enveloped in a thick cloak of darkness, forming into an orb of some sort, before swirling and vanishing abruptly in wisps of black smoke.

Once more, Sora was alone. For a slight moment, he stared blankly at the space in which the Heartless had formerly stood, trying to make sense of this creature's anomalism.

But he was jerked back into reality when the Gummi Ship's launch sequence commenced. Swinging around to face the controls, he realised that an arrow, flashing red, had now appeared before the ship. Blinking, he noted that it was pointing to the right, and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

_What's **that** mean?_

Sora got his answer, as suddenly, he felt the ship suddenly being thrown to the right-hand exit of the hangar with tremendous speed. The Keybearer could do little more than scream and grab ahold of the controls as the ship somersaulted and spun, over and over, before tearing free of the final exit of Disney Castle.

* * *

(Sighs.)

I got ideas, people. And I'm hoping it'll speed up the progress of this fanfic.

For those who are still reading this story, thank you, once more, for all your patience. I've got Summer holidays coming up on me soon. And everyone – bug me. Pester me. Get another chapter out of me. (Don't _scream_, because I doubt I'm going to be that enthusiastic about updating if I receive such comments.)

So, guys, I'm sorry for being so slack. I truly am. Since I last posted, I received symptoms for anxiety, so I've been feeling a tad sick in the head, I guess. But I'll recover. (This state has actually given me more comfort in typing my stories, so perhaps I'll update faster.)

Is Donald out of the shadows? Does everyone know where he is? I think you all do. (Sweatdrop) I'm never good at keeping up mysteries… but I think I'm doing a good job on Goofy. :D

Til next time, guys.

NettikGirl


	8. Out in the Open

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'. Now, read.

* * *

The quiet hum of the Gummi Ship engines were enough to stir Goofy awake from his troubled slumber. His eyes slowly peeled open, to reveal the dim light flickering from the controls within the cockpit, and released a sigh, staring into the emptiness that lay before him. He was exhausted, his eyes throbbing painfully, and quickly shook his head, attempting to shake off the drowsiness.

Goofy wondered why he felt so tired.

The captain dimly considered that since nearly two night's previous, he hadn't had a decent night's sleep. Scratching his head, he realised that the voyage to Hollow Bastion would take away yet another night's worth of sleep, and he rose resignedly, rubbing one eye in drowsiness, and wandered into the cockpit area.

His ears pricked up as he heard soft snoring, drifting from the pilot's chair. Squinting through blurred eyes, he realised Sora had passed out at the wheel, though had remained conscious long enough to place the controls on autopilot. The teenager had pulled up his hood, as if to block out the faint light. And judging by the occasional cringe which scrunched his features, he too was suffering a troubled slumber.

Goofy considered waking him up, but he knew better. Sora needed a good rest, however fitful it may have been. He needed his strength.

The knight sat himself down upon one of the accompanying pilot chairs, giving a small glance out the window. His mind was still at a loss for what to do, next. Once they landed on Hollow Bastion, there would be Heartless. Possibly a great deal fewer, since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts, but they would be there, nonetheless. And among the darkness from which they dwelled, they would find Donald… at least, that was their theory.

He gave a sigh, and glanced back to Sora, who seemed a touch more tranquil in his slumber. Goofy gave a soft smile, remembering how intent the kid seemed about finding the mage. It seemed as if it were no big deal – he could handle it. But still, he needed to be protected. He needed help. Goofy would have to be in charge of that.

The knight had to be the leader, for now. But…

…He suddenly wished that _he_ had a leader. Someone to correct him, to tell him off, or simply to be there for him. What if their theory was wrong? What if Donald was already too deep in the darkness to reclaim? What if they couldn't make it? Goofy wished there were someone else, other than himself, to assure him that. He wished that the King, or Donald could once more repeat the phrases that he'd lived his whole life abiding by.

The knight's eyes rested on the Keybearer for a few moments longer.

… Though Sora was his friend, someone who he'd looked out for since the King's command, and someone who had managed to cover his back during the past month or so… the fact remained that he was still a kid. He was still someone that needed another to reassure him of their goals. Someone who needed some form of support.

And at this time, Goofy felt he needed to take on that responsibility. Earlier, he'd found it much easier to cheer up his friend, back when Sora had begun to show concern and doubt before their first journey to Hollow Bastion.

But…

Back then, because he, Sora and Donald were together, he'd been walking on a path that he was sure would wind up for the better. But now, he was unsure. The path he walked on before, it supported him. And he could trust it, with all his heart, and know that it would be enough to bring him to the end. A good end, one where everything would turn out…

The knight slowly unclenched his gloved hands before him, staring into them for a long time.

Goofy now felt as if he were treading on thin ice.

_"DANGER…"_

He glanced over at his bandage, and stared at it. Hard.

The word had rung in his ears, and sickeningly, he knew it to be true. It hurt him to admit it, but he knew all too well. There was darkness on his wound, and it was getting the better of him. The Heartless could see it.

Slowly, he once more lifted the bandage on his arm, and stared harder at the mark.

…_He couldn't do this._

Goofy had to stay strong. He knew that he was doubting himself. He knew that there was no-one to hold his back and comfort him. He knew that the darkness… somehow… had a hold over him. Something he feared above all.

But he also knew that Sora needed him. He couldn't give in. Goofy needed to look out for him… not be a burden. The Keybearer needed strength, and the knight would be no use if he broke down. He had to protect Sora, at all costs, and find Donald again.

He wrapped up his wound, once more, trying to cement the thought back into his head, when he heard Sora stir, ever so slightly, before resuming unconsciousness.

Then, automatically, an overwhelming surge of pain once more wracked Goofy's body, expanding outwards from his arm. It throbbed violently, and he grasped it, his gloved hand curling tightly around the bandage, as if to further conceal what lay beneath it. His eyes shut, tightly, though he once more suppressed the urge to cry out – this was the third time his wound had influenced him since their departure from Disney Castle. And each attack had worsened, as the journey continued.

His head bowed down, Goofy tried to rise from his seat, but he could barely lift a limb. His drowsiness closed in on his mind, and he tried to shake it off, but it further persisted, and his body slumped. He felt as if he were about to pass out, but at the same time, he was afraid – He didn't think that this was the result of missing out on so much sleep…

_**Destroy him.**_

The knight's eyes shot open, his gaze automatically resting on Sora.

_**Now. He's asleep. He has no idea. Destroy him.**_

There was a slight daze within Goofy's mind. The drowsiness still weighed heavily on his mind, but now, he slowly began to comprehend the words, echoing through his mind.

'_Destroy…?" _The captain whispered, shakily.

Destroy _Sora_…? No… no, he couldn't do that. Why _would _he do that? He couldn't…

_**He's stirring. He's waking up… Don't make it so. Stop him, and all this will END! **_

Upon the word belting into his head, Goofy's eyes shut tight, once more.

"_No…" _He mumbled, silently. _"I… can't…"_

_**It's simple. His heart is at a loss. It can't sense a thing. He doesn't suspect you.**_

"_I… **won't…**"_

The knight pressed his fingers into his temple, his eyes still shut. Sweat was beginning to bead his forehead, as his long ears swung forward, before his lowered head. The drowsiness was there, but it didn't matter anymore… This voice scared him… It really scared him…

_**Foolishness. **_

Goofy's eyes shot back open.

"_S…Stop it. Stop it… now! I won't hurt him… I won't hurt Sora!"_

**_Cease your resistance. He must be destroyed!_**

The drowsiness suddenly thickened within his distraught mind, and he found his vision suddenly becoming flooded with darkness. Panic arose within him and he shook his head abruptly, to catch a brief glimpse of the cockpit, before his sight was once more clouded with blackness.

"_Leave… him alone… Stop doin' this! I won't do it! I WON'T!"_

The darkness abruptly left his vision, and he fell forward, from the chair onto the cold, steel ground of the Gummi Ship.

Goofy's vision grew blurred, as he breathed shakily, staring across the floor towards Sora, in a heavy daze, his heart thudding furiously. The Keybearer was still fast asleep, having only shifted slightly in his slumber, his hood slipping off as he did so. He'd no idea of what had happened. For him, there had been no voice. There had been no pain. Nothing had happened to him.

He was safe.

…_**Very well. You may rest, one final day. **_

The knight's eyes closed, as the voice began to dull to a distorted whisper. His thumping heart managed to calm, ever so slightly, as his gaze reached his bandaged arm.

His fingers tightened into a clench.

_**Next we cross paths, however… You will have no say in the matter.**_

Goofy gave a heavy sigh, as the last traces of the voice finally faded from his mind. He'd never felt so relieved in his life – though he soon became troubled, once more.

He'd vowed to protect Sora, and find Donald, once more. He'd promised this to himself, to his friends, to Max… He couldn't let any of them down. But… now he doubted himself more than ever. Now he really wished there was someone else like the King by his side.

He had a glimpse of his bandaged arm, once more.

But with someone like _him _around… Would Sora really be safe?

Goofy blacked out.

* * *

_**The Wyvern slowly navigated the edges of the darkness in its new form, glancing to and fro as he glided. The overall sensation of the obscure element had grown somewhat colder, in contrast to its previous stay, and the glaring pairs of yellow orbs still menaced at him from its depths.**_

_**Still, the Heartless considered it a preferable alternative to what it had felt like in his previous state. He just spent his time as a Shadow, simply ambling around, through the darkness and hearing legends of the light. **_

_**With this form, the Wyvern could **live **in the light, and remain unharmed. The Keybearer, the legendary streak of light that continuously disrupted the home of the Heartless, hadn't harmed him. He'd barely touched him…**_

_**In fact… the Wyvern realised that the Keyblade Master was probably more confused and curious that **he'd** been. It wasn't something that had been debated throughout the realm of Darkness… the fact that he was just a kid never rang true, or undeterred them. The fact simply remained that he had the Keyblade.**_

_**And the Heartless feared the Keyblade…**_

_**But… it was light. It was a strong light, given form. That's all it was… **_

_**The Wyvern relaxed both wings, and placed a talon down onto the murky blackness, below. It stretched out the other in an attempt to loosen up, before kneeling down, and closing its bright yellow eyes, as if deep in thought.**_

_**It was… a little strange. Contact with the light had changed him, in a way he couldn't really comprehend. Knowledge had started to pour out towards him… just in the presence of the beings of light he'd encountered. Suddenly, he was able to recall or determine that he was indeed a "he." The Wyvern could also speak, in the language of light. Though… it was a little poor. He could only say one or two words at a time, and even these could be incomprehensible.**_

_**For some reason, however, he didn't seem at all surprised by that.**_

_**The Heartless's sharp eyes shot back open, and he glanced, once more, towards the edges of the dark realm. The slightest flicker of what could have been considered both frustration and amusement.**_

_**Nobody had really understood him properly anyway.**_

_**Or had they? He wasn't sure. Perhaps a few people. Five? Maybe Six? Or more…?**_

_**But he was pretty sure that the amount that **did **comprehend him was pretty few. But, who were they? Were they close? Could he speak to them? Could he see them?**_

_**The two who were present at the time… the Keybearer and the knight… They understood him just fine. They listened to him… and comprehended every word. But moreover, the Keybearer. It seemed that he could understand him… a little **too **clearly. It wasn't like a being of light to understand the darkness language. **_

_**Unless, they were steeped in the shadows a little… **_

_**Perhaps they needed help. Maybe they needed **him. **And then, it'd be okay. **_

_**The Wyvern's eyes switched back into the Darkness realm, only to be met by a few enraged yellow orbs protruding from the blackness. Cringing, he averted his gaze, searching longingly into the depths for some other flash of light. The one that had taken him into the realm of light. **_

_**He couldn't… have belonged here. This place scared him. That was all. And the rest of his so-called brethren… were not as understanding as he'd previously thought. He couldn't speak to them… even with the fading remnants of the language of darkness that lingered in his mind, he couldn't make them understand how he felt about what lay beyond the darkness realm. **_

_**Through contact of the light realm, he could hardly understand them, either. But he received some idea that they… well… were **furious._

_**When his search for a portal to the light had failed, once more, his gaze grew astray, and his knees buckled, his head drooping, slightly.**_

_**He… wanted to go back.**_

_**He wanted to see the Keybearer and the Knight again.**_

_**He wanted to go **home…_

* * *

"Not so far to go, now."

The echoing sound of crashing waterfalls grew distant, as Sora and Goofy drifted along the skies via one of the many abandoned lifts that wandered aimlessly through the forgotten powers of the world. Vines of floating electricity seemed to be the only support for this lost technology, yet due to several previous visits, both knew that there was nothing to fear about the stability of the machinery.

They could still hear the water thundering over the vast chasms, which were concealed by the hovering clouds that adorned the wreckage of the main castle that remained standing in Hollow Bastion's midst. Long, pointed rocks poked through the mists below, yet the Keybearer nor the Knight paid any attention to these intimidations.

Merely, they kept their eyes fixed on the castle, as they approached one of its extensive balconies, wrapping themselves upon the towers of the castle. The wind grew stronger, and wailed, the more they approached, and peering closely, Goofy could make out the familiar (but unwelcome) signs of the Heartless, wandering aimlessly all over the cracked, pipe-ridden castle walls.

Sora glanced over his shoulder, noting that his companion had already summoned his shield to his side. Despite this unusually aggressive act, he could also see that the knight was tired, and often had to give his head a firm shake or two to disband the drowsiness that often closed in on him.

The Keybearer bit his lip.

At least he'd taken a nap… An hour or so from their arrival at Hollow Bastion, Sora had awoken to find Goofy sprawled out and unconscious on the Gummi ship's floor. Though he was concerned for his friend, the knight had abruptly lit up at seeing his face, and with what strength he had, enveloped him in a hug.

_But he's… real tired, now._

Sora watched his companion stumble as he landed from the lift onto the balcony.

Right now, he was worried. For some reason, he didn't really have the belief in Goofy that he formerly had. He felt major uncertainty.

Like… the time Riku had slipped over to the darkness. Sora hadn't at all known what to do… or say about the whole thing. Though it appeared as if he'd masked the idea that his friend was dwelling on the "wrong" side, he would wander the worlds, halfheartedly searching for his childhood friend and trying to get a word, if anything, out of his mouth.

Just an explanation for _why. What._

Sora trailed after the exhausted knight, his bright blue eyes fixed on him with heavy concern.

'_Why are you acting this way?'_

'_What's wrong?'_

…

"Goofy."

The captain ceased walking, and glanced over his shoulder. Sora bit his lip, as he realised his companion was far too exhausted for his gaze to reach that of his friend. At this, the little courage that the Keyblade Master had summoned to simply speak out seemed to flicker, and all that surged past his lips were a sigh. But he regained his firm façade, and his gaze fell to the knight's bandaged arm.

"… What **happened**?"

The new, sudden, aggressive tone in the Keybearer's voice was enough to make Goofy glance up into Sora's eyes, somewhat alarmed.

"What happened? With the Guard Armour. A-and your arm… Y-you collapsed, a-and you – "

Sora took in another shaky breath. He needed to calm down, needed to show that he could say _anything _to a person that he trusted. Goofy was hiding something, and Sora didn't know what…

'_What's wrong with you?!'_

"You're exhausted. You haven't slept at all since Donald disappeared! A-and you haven't even _said _what's wrong! Donald's gone! I know he's in the darkness, and you _know _he'll come back! _You _told that to me! You're okay with him there, because _we're _going to save him!"

Sora's gaze had drifted astray from Goofy's now, as he started to shake uncontrollably. He didn't want to see the knight's expression. Because then he knew he wouldn't be able to go on. And there _was_ more.

"It _can't _be Donald. You _can't _be sad about him. Because he's going to be _okay_!"

The Keybearer glanced upwards at Goofy, hard. Angrily.

"What's _wrong!?"_

The silence didn't have time to fully ensue. As soon as Goofy tried to speak, and reason with the upset boy, tried to tell him that it was nothing at all, that it was okay – his worst fears came into play. For the fourth and final time, the bandaged arm proved overly troublesome to its owner, and caused the knight to fall to one knee, still gripping his offending limb.

His eyes grew wide in horror as he realised that not even massaging his arm was helping to ease the pain, anymore. In fact, it was only getting worse – and now Sora was aware. The Keybearer's upset expression had morphed back into concern, and he was rushing over to the knight.

Goofy shut his eyes, his head down.

He had to stop this – he knew he'd have no control over what would happen next.

So when Sora arrived next to him, ripping his hand off the bandaged arm, the knight never stopped him. Nor did he yank his arm away when the Keybearer pulled up the sleeve of his green sweater, and finally rip off the concealing bandage.

Finally, the silence did indeed ensue. Sora blinked several times, but couldn't quite believe what had been revealed on the knight's black fur. But eventually, he realised it. An all-too-familiar symbol was emblazoned upon the knight's arm – no longer the burn that he'd received from the Guard Armour. No longer a wound, but something that had indeed been causing the knight pain.

Goofy slowly re-opened his eyes, his gaze focused on Sora, who was still staring hard at the symbol.

The Heartless symbol.

Sora now understood _what _and_ why. _

And Goofy now understood that he could no longer stay true to his promise, as the words of the Guard Armour raced through his weakened mind.

_**Time's up.**_

* * *

Aand – we have liftoff! Goofy's state's been revealed! But what now?

Update of my life – I've been diagnosed with anxiety and mild depression and OCD. My only excuse is that due to this, I've been told to lay off stressing over things that are not exactly that significant.

Don't get me wrong. Fanfiction is pretty significant to me. But I'm also trying to get my school stuff together, which is a tad shaky due to this state.

So, when I get that together, and am a bit more stable in the head, I'll write again.

Because we're diving straight into the action in the next scene. No doubt about that.

(Donald? Do-naaald? Can anyone see Donald:P )

Til next time.

NettikGirl


	9. A Feeble Glimmer

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Nor am I it. Wait, no…

* * *

_**His vision finally blurred… His eyes began to darken, abruptly. Goofy felt no pain, no dizziness, such as before. Not even the drowsiness that had clouded his mind, moments prior. **_

_**For a brief moment, he felt… he could feel nothing. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing –**_

_**Then, a command called out to him from the overwhelming blackness.**_

_**And at the same instant, his eyes fixed on Sora. Or what remained of him in his blackened vision. There was no trace, none at all, except…**_

_**The light… the light that still remained within his heart…**_

_**The light that…**_

Goofy shut his eyes, defeated.

… _**had to… be destroyed**._

_

* * *

_

_Goofy… how did…?_

_How did this happen? How could this happen to you?_

The words formed on the bewildered Sora's lips, yet they never emerged. His grip tightened almost desperately on the knight's arm. He didn't look up at the knight, no could he speak to him. The Keybearer wasn't even sure _what_ to say.

But before he could consider once more talking to Goofy, a thick wave of icy air suddenly rippled through his body, travelling up from the knight's arm. Sora inhaled shakily, but his breath grew caught within his taut throat – he knew this feeling. He knew this darkness. This was the same feeling he received when he plunged Ansem's piercing Keyblade into his chest. The same chill he felt every time he heard the scuttling, approaching footsteps of the Shadows in Traverse Town.

His chest tensed, as bile welled up within his insides.

This was instinctive. This was the feeling of the Heartless. The instinct that came from being a Keyblade Master – something that had saved him so many times. When they had been sneaking up behind him, hiding within the shadows before him, or…

Or…

Sora suddenly glanced up towards Goofy, somewhat sickeningly – realising that a pair of glowing yellow orbs were staring back into his blue ones.

Right… in _front of him!_

**RUN!**

His body was screaming at him. No – the Keyblade. The Keyblade was pulling him away from the new Heartless, as it suddenly gave a mighty swing down towards the Keybearer's chest, via the knight's shield. And after this gesture, Sora realised he had no choice but to comply.

Gritting his teeth, his legs buckled down even further from his crouched position, as he narrowly dodged the sharp edge of the shield. Suddenly, it was a vicious weapon, one that he knew all too well to avoid. As soon as it had passed over his head, he summoned all power into his legs and pushed himself up into a soaring leap, clearing another attempted swing by the Heartless…

No…

Goofy _wasn't_ a Heartless… He _wasn't_ gone, yet…

He let himself fall onto the stone, balcony surface, before hearing another scuffle from behind – and spun around to counter a blow from the knight.

Their weapons collided, and held fast, one straining against the other. Shakily, the Keyblade pressed on against the shield - but to his utter surprise, Sora found himself being pushed backward, the grip of his shoes sliding against the cold stone ground. Biting his lip, he tried to regain his strength, and pushed with all of his might against the shield.

This was how Sora discovered that Goofy was the stronger one, somehow.

With a cry, the Keyblade Master was suddenly thrown back, with such force, that he hardly had time to regain his lost breath. The knight had thrust the boy clean off his feet, into the air…

… and against one of the crumbling, old stone pillars.

As soon as Sora's back collided with the decaying architecture of the Heartless-ridden world, he was almost certain that he'd heard something of his snap. It'd sure _felt_ like it – pain exploded from his upper spine to the back of his head, and he hissed, his teeth clenched.

This became the least of his worries, for as soon as his disoriented vision came back into focus, he realised that the knight was not going to give him any time to recover. Goofy was charging towards him at full speed, swinging back his shield, in preparation of bringing it down, once more, onto the boy,

Biting his lip until it bled, Sora suddenly felt the pillar, against which he sat, begin to shake violently. He spared a second to glance upwards, and realised that the pillar was dressing itself with deep, black cracks.

Bright blue eyes growing wide, he glanced back at Goofy, who was either unaware of the crumbling pillar, or didn't care at all. For he still charged towards Sora, undeterred.

_Magic… I need magic!_

Despite his weakened state, a dizzy Sora clutched the Keyblade tightly, before holding it outwards within his two outstretched hands, towards the knight. With this in play, he pushed his body up, as dizziness rushed through his head, and he plunged the Keyblade into the ground in order to remain standing. Eyes shut as he tried to get his mind to focus, his concentration was broken once more, as he felt a sudden slash rip right through his right shoulder, tearing through a portion of his hood, his overshirt and undershirt…

Right into his skin.

Sora ignored the fact that the knight had reached him, and landed a blow. Instead, he forced himself to stand up all the way, and bellowed out a spell, the Keyblade raised up into the chilled air.

"_AEROGA!!"_

Suddenly, the chunks of debris that had threatened to flatten him no more than three seconds ago had been swatted away by the strengthened, enchanted winds. Goofy had been thrown back, off his feet and skidding across the balcony, from his upper back.

But suddenly, with abnormal agility, he suddenly flipped backwards, planting two feet, and one of his gloved hands onto the ground, holding his shield over his back.

He glared at Sora, as the Keybearer stumbled back, heaving in one shaky gasp after another. He could barely breathe. He'd barely had any time to recover. The "Dark" Goofy was faster, stronger than he'd previously been, under the influence of the Heartless. He was merciless, never letting Sora catch his breath, never letting him get away.

Sora managed to dismiss the nausea that had overtaken him upon standing up too quickly, and stared at the knight, shaking. He didn't know whether he was scared, or surprised, or just tired… his mind was a mess, yet he tried to put the pieces together. Goofy… well, he wasn't _Goofy _anymore, that was for sure. He wasn't the knight that he'd known for the past few weeks – he was someone else entirely.

The Keybearer let out a breath, as he pulled back the Keyblade in a defensive position, as the "Dark" Goofy managed to stand from his crouched position. He didn't look afraid, not even aggressive. There was just a dull, dead stare, his eyes consumed by the yellow, Heartless glow. Another factor in his transformation was his arm – the Heartless symbol gleamed, tauntingly, as if provoking Sora to lash out against his ally, though what had mainly grasped his attention was a pair of shadowed tendrils unfurling from his cursed arm.

"Goofy…" Sora gasped, between breaths. "Hey… can you hear me?"

There was no reply. Yet the knight hadn't moved, either. He remained, standing incredibly still, his arms hanging loosely to either sides. The bright, yellow orbs still stared at the Keybearer.

Sora tensed. No. Goofy hadn't heard him at all. Or if he did, he never showed it – though the Keyblade Master had faith that the knight would have always responded to him, beforehand. Goofy would never had ignored him. That was a fact. Something he believed in… and one of the few things that prodded him into persisting the idea that his friend was still in there, somewhere.

He lowered his Keyblade, and his fists clenched to either side. His expression grew almost desperate, while his former companion's still remained blank.

"Goofy… just talk to me, okay? Say _something_!"

… _**But why should he, Keybearer?"**_

The boy froze, abruptly. A chill suddenly resided within him, and he automatically allowed the Keyblade to clatter to the ground. It vanished, abruptly, in a swirl of golden light, as soon as it had collided upon the cold, scraped tiles of the Hollow Bastion balcony. Goofy remained still, yet his bright yellow orbs somehow dimmed, slightly. A part of his blank expression was changing – yet Sora still reeled from the voice that had echoed through his mind.

He never saw the brief look of fear and confusion that flickered on the knight's features, before the bright, yellow glow regained its former strength over his mind. Goofy's expression grew blank, once more.

"…_Who…?" _Sora whispered, though before he could ask, he realised the answer. He'd heard this voice before. Though the exhaustion of the past events that flooded him made it feel as if it had been months ago. Still, it rung true to him, and after a few seconds of the truth sinking in, he had no idea whether to get mad, or shake in terror.

Sora glanced to and fro, teeth gritted in anger.

* * *

_**A chuckle – a deep, toneless chuckle rippled within their minds, as the flailing Heartless opened its yellow orbs to stare at them one final time.**_**_'It only begins, here…' _**

* * *

"_You…" _He hissed.

**Why should he speak to one such as yourself, Keybearer?**

The boy opened his mouth to protest, but was suddenly cut off – a flash of pain suddenly exploded in his left shoulder, as the edge of a shield sliced through. Sora cried out, and collapsed to his knees, both arms dangling limply to either side.

With weakening strength, he grasped both his shoulders in agony, eyes shut,

The Keybearer realised… he couldn't wield his weapon in this state. Both his left and right arms were out of action, and he needed at least one to use the Keyblade more efficiently…

**You haven't answered my question… Child.**

Sora's eyes re-opened.

"What… what're you trying to do?" He managed, stealing a glance upwards. His furious gaze softened, slightly, to see Goofy staring down at him, his shield still gripped to his side. The knight had once more become stationary, his gaze blank, yet fixed upon the Keyblade Master. But at the same time, the exhaustion portrayed upon his friend's features still seemed present. Still seemed to block the knight from regaining his consciousness.

Sora bit his lip.

"What're you doing to him?" He asked, his voice growing clearer.

… **Very well. Mannerisms such as yours should not go unpunished. A question deserves to be answered, child… But I shall humour you.**

Sora flinched at the word 'child,' his gaze strengthening, once more.

"Why're you calling me that?!" He demanded, attempting to stand, though mindful of the "Dark" Goofy's presence. Through his movement, however, the knight was still, merely observing the Keybearer.

Suddenly, he felt the all-too-familiar, cold chill of the Heartless presence, flooding throughout his body. Shivering at its unusual ferocity, Sora extended one arm painfully to his right in order to summon the Keyblade…

…Only to have the chilling feeling within him suddenly freeze, viciously, throughout his insides. His eyes grew wide, as the instinct-turned-nuisance froze his entire body. For a brief instant, he couldn't move at all. He couldn't speak, couldn't look up at Goofy to check if he was okay. But his uncertainty was cut short as soon as he felt a second discomfort plague his body.

Sora cried out in surprise, as he felt something, piercing, painful and freezing like ice, plunge into his upper back, without much warning at all.

"Wha…"

He felt his body seemingly numbing from the inside… the chill extending from his own chest. Croaking softly, Sora slowly reached towards the area and grasped at it, breathing shallowly.

He… could feel something, within his chest… closing in on his heart.

Sora pictured it. Black, shadowed claws closing around his heart. The light inside it beamed in defiance, scorching the black, shrivelled claw. But they remained, clamped upon the Keybearer's heart.

**Because… that is what you are, isn't it?**

Sora doubled over, teeth clenched as he felt the claws squeeze tighter within him. His eyes remained open, but squinted – he felt completely numb, but the pain emitting from his heart,,,

**You are a child… Nothing more… A Keybearer, but a child.**

His breathing once more grew shallow. The light the had been fighting against the claw's hold upon his heart seemed to flicker, slightly, as the word bore in, deeper into the Keyblade Master's head.

A… child?

* * *

**But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?**

* * *

"I'm not – "

Somehow, the word had hit home. Sora didn't know whether it had something to do with the hand on his heart, or whether he'd been weakened through his past incidences with the darkness claiming both Donald and Goofy… but he felt a pang within his chest…

He didn't protest, like he usually did…

He couldn't.

"I… "

It was true. He was a child. Without the Keyblade, that was all he was… and… as a child, he'd lost his friends to the Heartless. To the Guard Armor. He'd allowed them to be taken, simply because he couldn't defend himself…

Sora felt the claw squeeze even tighter on his heart. But his gaze was blank, downcast. Devoid of emotion.

Without the Keyblade… he was helpless… He was a helpless child…

"I… I let them down…

I let the both of them down…"

* * *

"Goofy… he's like this… he's not talking to me, because… because I couldn't protect myself… He took everything onto himself…"

**He saw the enormous, dark shadow, looming within the realm of darkness. Its former brethren were scattering, in its presence… yet in a way more respectful, than fearful. In a form of admiration.**

"Donald… he was taken away by the darkness, because he was the one who protected me… He gave up his heart… just to save me…"

**The Wyvern stared at the red, glowing heart, glimmering feebly within the grip of the gigantic shadow. Claws barred amongst its dimming light, as taints of darkness flickered upon the formerly bright heart's surface. Bright, yellow orbs surrounded the feat, anticipating, admiring – seeing the Keybearer's heart for the very first time, without the common fear of being burned and rejected by the light…**

**Watching from afar, the Wyvern felt a pang. From the edges of the darkness, he looked on, watching the claw close even tighter around the heart.**

"… It's my fault… I… I was the one… who let them fall…"

**The former Heartless stared hard at the light of the Keybearer. Stared hard at what remained of it… grasping onto every word it said… every word of light…**

**And not believing it. Those words… they felt wrong… they…**

**They WERE wrong. The words of light were being slowly, but surely, tainted by the darkness… this was not how the Keyblade Master should have sounded. The Keybearer…**

**The Wyvern shook his head.**

**No… **Sora **shouldn't have given up like this! It wasn't like him… it wasn't like him at all!**

"… I just… I'm… responsible… I let… them fall into darkness…

It's… my fault… it's all … my fault…"

**There was a silence. The Wyvern let the words sink in, as the approving screeches of the Heartless surrounding the weakening heart before him, made it clear that they comprehended that the Keybearer's demise was within their very grasp. He stared for a few brief moments, at the doomed scenario, words of light caught in his throat.**

**He was half-aware of the small, blue light that hovered from behind his dragonlike form. And perhaps it was that blue light that tore the words free of his throat, for they burst from his mouth, without his consent.**

"**You IDIOT!!" **

* * *

The words rang out of nowhere.

The dullness that had replaced Sora's bright blue eyes flickered, slightly. The yellow blindness that had plagued Goofy's eyes also dimmed, briefly, and the knight turned his head, slightly, as if attempting to detect the whereabouts of the harsh, yet somewhat familiar voice.

"_**You're NOT 'just a kid,' Sora! You're the Keyblade Master! Even without the Keyblade… even without US, you pulled through, remember!? You can't just give up here! YOU'RE NOT STOPPING HERE, SORA!!"**_

Sora blinked, the bright blue managing to fill his eyes, which were widening, slightly.

That… voice…?

"_**Just stop blamin' yourself! You're stronger than that! You're a LOT stronger than that – and if you don't quit sayin' that load of rubbish now, you're in for it! The Heartless are getting' at ya, can't you see it!?"**_

His heart's light pulsated, against the shadowed claw that held it prisoner.

"**Snap OUT of it, Sora! Wake up! NOW!! **

_**SORAA!!" **_

The last word that tore through his mind woke the Keybearer all the way. Within the darkness, his heart pulsated brightly, and the numbness that had plagued his body beforehand had deteriorated into nothing. Surprised, he fell forward, flinging his hands out upon the stone tiles before him, inhaling shakily.

The image of the claw around his heart was still there… though… the shadows were becoming more and more scorched…

Sora's light was steadily returning…

… but at the same time, the Keybearer was shocked. Bewildered. His facial features were blank at first, but they soon shifted into that of disbelief…

… yet relieved joy.

"Donald…?"

Sora hardly had time to consider the thought. For he heard the whistle of the knight's shield honing upon him. Still knowing that he had exhausted his magic, and that both arms were disabled from fighting, he threw himself back, to narrowly avoid the weapon, once more. As soon as the shield had collided upon the ground (leaving a clean, deep crack in the surface), Sora abruptly managed to stand, staggering backwards slightly as he managed to glance over at the possessed Goofy.

The Keyblade Master's eyes grew wide, as he caught a proper view of the knight. The Heartless mark had increased on its presence – the tainted arm was now completely consumed in darkness, and the tendrils swirled aggressively.

**Cease this, child… You have already been responsible for your friend's fall… **

**You have done enough. You will harm them further if you persist…**

Sora felt the claw close on his heart, once more. And he could feel its darkness, trying to seep back into it. Trying to erase the light that shielded it from the obscure element.

He gritted his teeth.

"I'm not a child…" He whispered.

The Keyblade Master saw the claw, once more. It was growing reddened, white-hot from the heart's light. It was in pain, yet it still attempted to claim the boy's heart as its own…

His eyes flashing in defiance, he lifted a foot off the ground, and stomped it. Hard.

"I'm not a kid! The name's _Sora!"_

There was a brief silence. Only the sounds of the winds of Hollow Bastion, howling through the empty chasm, below the balcony. Only the steady, angry, but controlled breathing of the Keyblade Master, as he stared over at Goofy. The knight was unmoving, though Sora realised he could no longer relax – it appeared that his possessed comrade had no stage between "on" or "off" – he either attacked, or stood deathly still…

… **Very well… Sora.**

The Keyblade Master's bright blue eyes grew wide, as the knight suddenly shifted once more into his aggressive patterns of behaviour. He flinched back, but had no time to react – the face of the shield plunged into his torso, and he let out a gasp as he was pushed upwards, forcefully, into the remains of the upper pillar.

Sora heaved in whatever breath he could, and hung there… he was firmly sandwiched between the knight's weapon and the pillar, his legs dangling limply, feet above the ground. His eyes were still wide, though the throbbing pain of his shoulders caused his eyelids to droop, slightly.

All the fighting, all the struggling… trying to recover his friends…

He was exhausted…

The Keyblade Master stared down at the possessed Goofy, who glared back up at him, the fierce, black tendrils swirling by his side. The bright, yellow eyes seemed piercing. Strong, and invulnerable.

Though, as a tired smirk managed to part Sora's lips, they flickered, once more. The eyes beneath them managed to see, once more, what was occurring in the world around them. They saw the Keybearer, They saw him smirk, then saw the tiredness within his blue orbs lessen, slightly, as his mouth grew agape.

"Goofy…? Can you hear me…?"

And then… the eyes managed to see what was really happening. As if waking up from a long, but fitful slumber, the eyes slowly blinked, and tried to make sense of what they were seeing. Sora slumped, his eyes half-open, both his shoulders drying over of blood. His gaze was astray… So tired…

So tired…

Sora blinked, as he felt the shield slowly begin to withdraw. He felt his limp form sliding down the pillar, ever so slightly, before the weapon was yanked away completely, and he fell forward.

An embrace caught him. He heard the shield clattering to the tiles, and the loud _whump_ of the knight's knees buckling to the ground.

A shoulder stung, as the half-conscious Keybearer felt his wound growing damp.

hr

"_You never let things get you down, huh, Goofy?"_

_The captain blinked, as if slightly surprised._

"_Why do ya say that?"_

_Sora brought up his legs from over the edge, his gaze reaching upwards, towards the glittering skies above._

"_I don't think I've ever seen you cry or anything like that. That's all…"_

hr

Sora blinked, as he felt the knight's hug on him tighten, shakily.

"…_I … I'm … I-I'm sorry…"_

A familiar voice met the boy's ears. Yet it was wracked in a foreign emotion. Speaking through sobs. Shaken. Terrified.

"I-I'm reall… really sorry, okay? I-I'm s-sorry…" 

The Keyblade Master stared past the knight's shoulder in slight disbelief. But it was here when he managed to let a smile overtake his steadily paling features.

"Goofy?"

"I-I didn't mean… I didn't mean ta… I was tryin' ta –" 

The knight's babbling was silenced when Sora lifted his free arm and patted the knight's back. Through here, however, he could see the tendrils that had adorned Goofy's arm withering away, swirling ever so weakly into non existence…

"I know you didn't mean it…" The Keybearer assured. "Well… I know _now_…" he added, trying out a weak chuckle.

Both of them fell silent, briefly, before withdrawing from one another. Goofy, visibly, looked exhausted, as did Sora. His arms ached terribly, and one shoulder stung, though under these circumstances, the Keybearer couldn't complain. The knight glanced over to his own arm, observing the fading tendrils, heaving in one frightened breath after another.

"I-is it goin' away?" He asked, and Sora realised that Goofy's vision was blurring immensely from his lack of sleep. Hurriedly, he crawled over to the knight and unzipped one of the pockets upon his vest, uncovering an elixir. Holding the bottle out towards the exhausted knight, he kept an eye on Goofy's arm as he gulped down the reviving liquid.

"See for yourself." Sora said, a smile in his words.

The Heartless symbol, as the knight laid his eyes upon it, was steadily distorting, melting into an unrecognisable smear upon the knight's black fur. Feeling a majority of his energy coming back to him in waves, Goofy stared, wide-eyed, at what remained of his curse.

His eyes narrowed.

"This is… kinda like…"

Sora frowned. "What?"

"… Deja vu. Didn't this happen sometime, before…?"

The Keyblade Master pondered, as the knight continued to examine his distorting mark.

"… That Heartless… The one we met on the Gummi Ship…"

* * *

"Snap OUT of it, Sora! Wake up! NOW!!

SORAA!!"

* * *

The boy's eyes grew wide, and he tore his gaze from Goofy's arm, to take in his surroundings.

_"Donald!"_

* * *

_Oh. God._

_I have been writing for three hours straight on this one, guys. So a lot's been cranked out in one go. If things seem confusing, I apologise. I'll try to neaten in out in the next chapter._

_Just a quick note, anyone here watching the cutscenes from Re: CoM? I'm going to try aiming for that kind of Sora, from now on. The emotion that Square Enix is putting into the trio in this game is fantastic! (Wants to watch the "Goofy pwning Larxene" scene.)_

_Anyhow, I think I updated a lot quicker this time around. A little over/under a month's time…_

_Let's see if I can keep this trend up…_

_See you around!_

_NettikGirl_


	10. Renewed Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise, it would've taken even longer for each instalment to have been released. (Slams head on keyboard)

* * *

**He didn't feel so good…**

**That was an understatement. He felt terrible… dizzy, disoriented… ultimately, he was confused. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe… couldn't see what was going on. Yet he still persisted. He still tried to make sense of what was going on. What was happening as he felt several yellow orbs burning into him, as his former brethren took in what was happening.**

_**Goofy… Sora…?**_

**The Wyvern raised a wing to his pointed facial features.**

**It wasn't…? What happened…? What was happening? He had those memories… those names, just for a brief moment. They had appeared out of nowhere, and for a moment, they had made sense. He did remember those images. He remembered exactly when they happened. But right after he had bellowed out – when he had seen Sora's heart fall captive, when he had tried to stop the Guard Armor's successful attempt to capture the Keybearer…**

…**it … it hadn't made sense anymore…**

**To him… it felt like he'd just read this information out of a book. He knew all this. He knew about Sora and Goofy, what had happened… but…**

**He didn't **_**remember **_**it. He didn't remember being a part of them, being friends with them… fighting alongside them…**

_**Protecting **_**them…**

**The Wyvern's head sank low, his bright yellow orbs closing in frustration. What was he supposed to do? The light was building up inside him, pieces were rearranging, shattered links were mending, but… he didn't feel ready to leave the darkness. He couldn't. He wasn't prepared… - he was missing something…**

**_It's you…_**

**Feebly, the former Heartless glanced up at the surrounding darkness, through which seemingly hundreds of bright yellow orbs peered at him. In their midst, the towering shadowy figure, hardly managing to maintain its grasp on the brightly glowing Keybearer's heart, glared at him in what could only just be identified as disgust.**

**He swallowed, taking a step back.**

_**You were dealt with, weren't you? **_

**Slowly, ever so slowly, the creature leant forth, its grotesque, gangly, yet intimidating form growing apparent to the former Heartless, who glanced up, it bright yellow orbs wide with surprise. **

**It wasn't that this had been the only time that the Wyvern had ever seen the leader of this group of Heartless up close and more visibly. But rather, its revealed appearance. Dangling to and fro from several parts of its mangled and shadowed body, were shattered pieces of purple armour. Burnt, twisted, slashed, cracked – yet many parts remained clinging onto the Heartless – even a helmet adorned its head, though half the visor had been torn off, revealing a glaring yellow orb…**

… **and a mangled, yellow grin.**

**The Wyvern's orbs dimmed.**

_**'The… Gua… Guard Ar… mour…"**_

**It pleased the former Heartless that it was starting to gather the scattered memories far more quickly than usual. But that pleasure abruptly turned to fear as more shattered links came to mind.**

**The Guard Armour…** **_You were dealt with… You were destroyed… _** **_Your heart was taken…_**

**The Wyvern placed both wings to its chest, head bowed downwards. Automatically, the feeling of unease had increased. He couldn't move, couldn't look up at the leader he was now beginning to fear – not out of respect, but now out of dislike.**

'_**I … I never belonged here."**_

**He knew it. He'd known it all along – he didn't belong here. He'd never belonged in the shadows. That was why he'd been so divided from the other Heartless. It was why he'd been so intent on finding the light…**

… **The light that…**

* * *

The Guard Armor burst open, the dark aura spilling to the ground. From its depths, black tendrils of darkness lunged forth, lunged towards the Keyblade Master.

Lunged for his _heart._

… _Sora…?_

_Sora's in trouble…?_

…_Goofy…?_

_Goofy's hurt…?_

_I… I'm alright. I'm okay._

_But… this isn't right. That kid and the big palooka are in trouble, again…_

… _Because they're trying to save the castle… Because they're trying to save each other._

… _They can't be finished off, this way. It's not right. This isn't right –_

_They're in trouble… Sora's almost done for – it's almost got him – _

_It's almost GOT him!_

_Stay AWAY from them!_

_Stay BACK, Guard Armour!_

_Go AWAY! Get LOST!_

_LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! _

His webbed feet flew, without his mind registering his actions. He saw Sora flinching away from the black tendrils, saw Goofy staring at his companion in wide-eyed disbelief, gripping his arm, wrapped in black tendrils. He caught a glimpse of Daisy staring at him from the window, both wings cupped over her bill out of his peripheral vision. And then he saw the tendrils lunging at him.

At _his _chest.

* * *

**A glare shot up at the Guard Armour, the glowing, yellow orbs narrowing in rage and hostility. Both wings spread to either side, and the Wyvern stretched a talon back, shaking in anger.**

'_**It… it was you. You did this to me!"**_

**The shadowed creature raised its head in acknowledgement. **

_**I had to start your demise, somewhere. And it started with you, mage.**_

**The former Heartless glanced upwards in mild confusion, trying to make sense of the sentence. He was aware that this creature was attempting to explain his cruel and twisted actions, but…**

'_**Mage…?"**_

_**I was being taken down again. By you three. **_

* * *

"Us three…?" Sora whispered, a hand still gripping at his chest.

Several times had you dared to stand up against me, and all my efforts had ended in vain. You had escaped without even a scratch – without any pain, whatsoever. Would this round have been any different? If I had faded back into darkness without a second thought?

Yes. And I made it so. I took the mage down with me and latched onto the knight's heart – and I made it different.

Goofy exhaled, softly, trying to take in the information. "Different…?"

* * *

_**I tore you apart for your defeat. I tried to devastate all of you – yet you interfered. You, with no memory of your past self, interfered.**_

****

The Wyvern stared up at the creature, who now appeared to be glaring maliciously down at him.

__

'Because I was with them. I was with Goofy and Sora…"

__

This could never have happened. Not in your state. A Heartless has no heart, and cannot feel. They only lust for hearts. And you should have stayed as such. Your heart was destroyed.

"But…it was never destroyed."

* * *

The Keyblade Master glanced over at Goofy, blinking in slight confusion. "What?"

"Don't ya remember?" The knight said, eyes wide with realization. "You moved in before that 'ol Heartless could finish off the heart!"

Sora rose, one hand still on his chest. The ice-cold feeling still hadn't gone away completely. Still, he persisted, searching his memory. Yes. Goofy was right. He'd cut in, before the Guard Armour had the chance to destroy Donald's heart. It had drifted away, up into the sky, and…

The Keyblade Master's features scrunched in frustration.

"But… where did it go?"

* * *

**A familiar blue flicker suddenly revealed itself to the former Heartless, once more, and he spun around on the spot in fear. Though this never changed the fact that the newly grotesque Guard Armour still stared at the creature in continuous detest – it remained in the same area spot, the same, position, even as more and more hordes of Heartless began to crowd around the scene, the unwelcome mix of light and darkness drawing them from all corners of the realm of darkness.**

****

At the moment, however, the Wyvern could care less, steadily being drawn closer and closer to the blue-aural orb of light that had been hovering from behind the creature.

And suddenly, the former Heartless was overwhelmed. The sickening feeling had returned, ever so gradually as it continued to approach the light… that light…

His…

'…A heart…?"

Yes… this felt right. This felt right, by all means. This was his heart – this was who he really was… the memories that had been uprooted in his mind suddenly seemed to work – Yes, they had happened. Yes, he had been a part of them. He could see… he could remember…

The Wyvern spun around.

He held both leathery wings before him, and stared, the yellow in his orbs dimming, fading away, to give way to a sky-blue.

…

Don…?

-…

Dona…

Donal…

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

****

The Wyvern's eyes shot up, Sora's scream lingering in his ears, as he caught sight of the intimidating Guard Armour, once more. He saw the claw, still gripped around the Keybearer's Heart, brightening in defiance, scorching the darkness, but the Heartless still persisted. It clamped tightly… tighter…

Tighter…

* * *

Goofy hurried to Sora, who collapsed to his knees, doubled over in pain, and grasping at his chest, teeth gritted in agony. Through his fingers, he could see the aura of his own heart flickering violently, the aura extending from his chest and into the knight's view.

"Sora…!"

The knight suddenly grew angered, grasping at the boys arm, tightly, glancing to and fro, in a desperate manner. It couldn't be fair. It wasn't right. The Guard Armour wasn't done with them, even though it had inflicted more damage than they could ever want. More desperation, more sadness, to him, Donald and Sora.

Goofy glanced at the gasping Sora, whose strained gaze fell astray from his own, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

And his eyes narrowed.

When the knight had made a friend, any friend – even those who had later deserted the castle or had separated ways from him (Pete had ultimately come to mind; ) – he'd always vowed to protect them. He'd always vowed to do his best to stand up against their enemy.

Even though he was well aware that half of the time, it meant being thrown aside or beaten back by the foe. He knew that physically, he was inferior to several foes – he felt that he could never persist on his own.

But still.

To his friends, he never wished to be useless. He never wished to be a coward. No matter how clumsy he got, he never wanted to let anyone down.

Goofy shut his eyes.

So… if he had ever let them down – if this promise had gone awry – if he'd ever given up on them…

_"It's gonna stop now."_ Goofy whispered, silently. Half to reassure Sora of his pain.

Half to promise to himself.

* * *

The Guard Armour recoiled with a shriek, as the knight's heart, neighbouring that of the Keybearer's captive heart, joined its companion and glowed with the same ferocity, the same brightness that had scorched the dark and shrivelled claw.

The Wyvern let out a cry.

__

"Sora! Goofy!"

The inferior Heartless that had gathered suddenly seemed to scatter, crying out in fear and alarm. Yet once more to the former Heartless, it simply sounded like screeches and indistinctive roaring – the language of darkness had further distorted as he had neared the heart.

Yet he was almost certain that they feared being burned, once more, by the light.

Both wings stretched to either side, and he beat them down, throwing himself up in the air full force, towards the two glowing hearts. Towards the claw that held the Keyblade Master's heart captive, towards the Guard Armor…

__

"LET GO OF HIM!"

… and collided headfirst into the being.

* * *

In the quiet, eerie caverns of Hollow Bastion, three cries sounded, bouncing off the canyon walls, reaching ears of those far too distant to aid. From the wreckage of the castle, a Heartless once more breached the link between the realm of light and darkness,

Sora's eyes widened, and Goofy staggered back, automatically, as the being that had latched out onto the Keybearer's heart for so long finally came into view. The mangled Guard Armour came into view, its claw out of sight, its limb visibly plunged into Sora's back.

This was soon ripped out. A cry sounded from the boy's throat, as the claw emerged forcefully from his back. There was no blood, no damage to his skin…

And thankfully, no heart in the shadowed claw's grip.

Goofy hesitated for a few seconds beforehand, before glancing up at the superior Heartless, crying out and clawing at its half-shielded facial features. A leathery-red formed crawled all over it, slashing and shrieking at the being mercilessly, even going as so far as to peck the being several times in the face, before finally being clawed off, and thrown downwards towards Sora. The Keybearer was only just rising, and Goofy, who had dashed back to his former position. Both stared at the Wyvern Heartless who shakily rose on its own, to glance up at the two.

Sora blinked hard, in surprise. Though it hurt to move, his thoughts could now register properly. He caught sight of the Wyvern's chest as it rose all the way, looking up at Goofy, who approached out of sudden recognition, and then to Sora, who gave a small gasp.

"It's you…"

Yes. Staring closer, he could see that there was no longer a Heartless symbol upon its chest not even a smear, for that matter. And something else about the creature had changed, too – instead of the usual, Heartless-yellow orbs that had often burned into him, there were a pair of light, sky-blue orbs, staring at him.

"… Sora."

Then, the Wyvern glanced back up to the knight, who froze in surprise.

"…Goofy."

There was a dead silence.

It broke, when a blackened tendril suddenly lashed out towards the trio, who instantly managed to scatter. The tendril managed a crack upon the tile balcony, before lashing out at the knight, who automatically held his shield up, far more warily than usual. He wasn't going to let his past mistakes occur again.

The Wyvern staggered back, with a screech, as another round of tendrils hurled themselves towards the slightly disoriented Sora, who managed to throw himself out of the way, once more. His eyes grew wide, as the Guard Armour once more lunged for the Keybearer trying in crazed vain to reclaim his heart.

Hurriedly, the former Heartless charged forth, dodging his fair share of tendrils as he became airborne through speed. Sora only had seconds to register that the Wyvern was lunging towards him, before he found himself airborne as well, narrowly escaping a full lunge by the Guard Armour, who had hurled its entire mangled body towards the Keybearer.

__

"Hang on, hang on!"

Sora found himself at least ten feet above the scene, grasping onto one of the Wyvern's furiously flapping wings, and half being held up by one of its mighty talons. With a cry, he hurriedly took the former Heartless's advice, and swung himself up onto its back, hugging round his neck as he caught sight of a fresh round of tendrils shooting upwards from the Guard Armour's current fallen position.

Goofy stared upwards at the two, who swooped away from their pursuers frantically. The Wyvern had hardly made great use of his flying skills before, but however long he had remained in the dark, it had given him enough experience to at least evade the incoming tendrils. Sora maintained his grip, tightly, though both his shoulders still stung unbearably – he'd forgotten to have a potion straight after his battle with Goofy.

The knight snapped out of his hesitation, his gaze fixed onto the flailing Guard Armour, now hardly recognisable as a smoky mass of writhing darkness, the occasional purple armour sliding into view from time to time. Yet he could see that more and more tendrils were rising up, lashing themselves upwards towards the fleeting duo, the Wyvern persisting in evading each and every one. Every failed attempt pulled themselves back into the mass, before lashing out again.

The Wyvern screeched, now falling into a dive in order to outrun the tendrils, still determined to take down either of them. He hurled himself to the right, then the left, then abruptly swooped back upwards, the wind whistling past his wings, trying with all his might to shake them off. But he was tiring. All the Guard Armour was persisting non-stop, and it was apparent that the Heartless was not about to give way.

As soon as a tendril struck inches away from the fleeting Wyvern, a loud screech sounded, and the black mass shuddered and recoiled, to recognise a separate threat – Goofy had hurled his shield full-force into the mass, and in desperation, it had thrown out its tendrils to all sides with an ear-splitting cry.

Sora, watching the scene from the Wyvern's back, grew wide-eyed, his bright blue orbs recognising the threat. This was it. This was the same attack that had taken Donald, that had cursed Goofy. Its overdrive, the attack it had unleashed as a last resort. It was weakening – without its main defence of armour, it had been weakened by the light, and attacks. But, still –

Goofy was already in full range, and…

And…

"Sora…"

The Keybearer hurriedly glanced over at the Wyvern, who was staring at the scene, flapping its wings clumsily, in exhaustion.

"Listen… Listen to me for a second… I gotta let you fall for a bit…"

The Keybearer's heart leapt up into his throat, and he stared downwards, eyes wide. The writhing mass wasn't directly under them, nor was it far. Still, he knew it'd be a nasty fall – he was still roughly ten feet up in the air.

With a tired voice, Sora managed, "You're kidding. If I fall that far, I'm a goner. The Guard Armour could get me - "

"Just trust me on this one, Sora."

The boy suddenly froze, glancing back over at the Wyvern. The voice that had entered his mind was no longer the harsh whisper of the former Heartless. No longer garbled by the wall between light and dark. To a person who wouldn't have heard it before, it still indeed would not have been recognisable.

But to Sora…

The Keybearer breathed in deeply, as he spotted Goofy, out of his peripheral vision, managing to hold his own against the Heartless with a tornado-like spin with his shield, much like the last round against the Guard Armour's heavy-metal fists. And finally, he looked at the Wyvern, letting out a shaky, tired breath. But his eyes were focused. He was ready.

"Why… do I have to drop… Donald?"

The Wyvern's orbs grew wide, and tore away from the scene, staring in surprise at the Keybearer, who, despite his firm gaze, also seemed majorly uncertain of the word that had just blurted from his mouth.

The former Heartless's gaze fell astray for a brief second.

"Don… ald…?"

The realisation was interrupted when one of the tendrils skimmed narrowly past one of his clumsily-flapping wings. Sora let out a cry, as the former Heartless vanished into an orb of swirling blackness, and he began to plummet almost instantly to the ground. The wind whistled through his hair and clothes, and he hurriedly summoned the Keyblade to his side, cringing in pain at his shoulders.

He had to trust him…

* * *

****

The Wyvern burst back into the darkness, never acknowledging the scene that played out in the darkness that corresponded to the happenings in the realm of light. He payed no heed to the smaller, inferior Heartless that had gathered in his arrival, screeching and baying out in defiance.

__

"It was round here – It's gotta be here, somewhere!"

He was running out of time – he was already running out of time, and –

A bright blue light caught his gaze, only metres away from his current position. Without giving a second thought, without acknowledging the Heartless beginning to crowd around him, he hurled himself full pelt towards his heart, with a cry as the blue aura lunged out at him, consuming his entire body.

Dizziness crowded his mind, and he let out a large shriek as the light flooded the area. He felt his wings melt away, felt his powerful talons leaving him. He felt his leathery hide fading off his body, giving way to a white, feathery down.

Donald Duck couldn't have been happier.

* * *

A bright flash of light down to his left upon the cracked tiles caught Sora's eye for a few brief seconds, as he plummeted downwards towards the hard, tiled balcony. Yet it soon became the least of his concerns. The Guard Armour was still panicking, throwing out more and more of its tendrils in every direction, colliding with pillars, walls and pipes that adorned the ruined castle.

Three tendrils narrowly skimmed past him, attempting to curl around the airborne Keybearer, but he tried with all his might to slash them away, his shoulders still wracking in pain.

He could still see Goofy, fighting off all the tendrils that came near, yet he, too, was starting to struggle. The knight hurriedly glanced up at the Keybearer, and his eyes grew wide as he realised his comrade was plummeting towards the ground. In this brief moment of weakness, several tendrils suddenly hurled themselves from the Guard Armour towards the knight.

Sora grew panicked, and tried to scream out at Goofy, before finding himself, face-to face, with a flurry of black tendrils, heading directly towards the Keybearer, inches from his face.

His breath caught in his throat.

__

"AEROGAAA!!"

Suddenly, the tendrils that had beelined towards him abruptly scattered upon colliding onto a windy barrier, which had freshly formed around him in a protective sphere. His eyes widening at the spell, Sora was knocked back into reality as he collided into the tiles, the wind spell dissolving as he landed, lessening the force of the Keybearer's fall.

Rising shakily, Sora's gaze rose to Goofy, who, to his confusion, had also been covered with an Aeroga spell and spared the wrath of the blackened tendrils, which were shuddering and recoiling away from both their intended prey.

And then, finally, both turned to face each other, and then a third, who lay on his stomach between them, his mage staff outstretched towards the scene in his shaking grip, his sky-blue eyes tired, but focused.

Goofy stared in shock at Donald, whose staff clattered to the ground, head bowed down in exhaustion. His clothing was tattered and torn, his hat missing. His feathers were ruffled, and a few slashes were present upon his chest, which was heaving in and out in fatigue.

"Am… I late…?" The mage managed, softly, too tired to look up at either Sora or Goofy anymore.

Both the Keybearer and the knight suddenly glanced back up at the writhing remains of the Guard Armour, whose attempt to lash out tendrils as a final strike had ridden it of its strength.

Despite this, however, it received no mercy at all, whatsoever.

It let out a cry as both a shield and a Keyblade were flung into its flesh. With a final shriek, it convulsed and deteriorated into wisps of darkness, vanishing abruptly in contact with the light. The tendrils shrivelled up, fading away into what sun had reached them Remaining in the place of the writhing mass of darkness was a large, black orb, swirling with obscurity, still lingering in the light of day.

The trio stared at the being, their exhaustion finally taking over them. Sora's Keyblade vanished from his grasp and Goofy's shield clattered to the ground. Yet they stared on, breathing shakily. The Guard Armour had indeed lost against them, once more.

But… it hadn't been defeated.

Under the gazes of the trinity, the orb, too, finally vanished in a swirl of darkness.

And Sora, Donald and Goofy passed out on the tiles in exhaustion.

* * *

Ow. Ow. I have a headache. Ow…

Well, that was a lot to churn out. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed near the end, I had to get this thing wrapped up. But I hoped you liked it.

The next chapter is a sappy reunion. : D And a couple of familiar faces come back on the scene, too…

Hopefully, this next chapter will come out sooner…

… she says, hopefully.

Thank you for reading.

NettikGirl


End file.
